


Kingdoms

by timahina



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Family Drama, One-Sided Attraction, Revolution, Romance, it's like a soap opera
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8639866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timahina/pseuds/timahina
Summary: In an effort to bring peace to his family, King Leo gives a year to decide who out of his feuding children will take the throne of his war-stricken kingdom; Ray, the naïve, optimistic, and indecisive princess who falls prey to the demon born of the wars created by her father or Reiji - the calculating, ambitious Prince who has grown tired of waiting.





	1. Chapter 1

_Destroy everything!_

_They must pay!_

The villagers screamed as they ran down the town square, away from the monsters chasing after them, leaping upon them and attacking. It was something from a nightmare that had manifested into reality, the creatures – unlike the animals they had seen in the forests and wilderness, springing from the sky and the earth and wreaking havoc on their town. Demolishing, burning, chomping all they could.

Their screeches were unlike anything they had ever heard before – the fires they could create, something from myths and legends, their sheer power. “My people!” A voice from the distance called out, falling from the sky from a black dragon. “Be not frightened!” The voice was loud enough, somewhat of a boom through the night sky.

The people stopped running and watched this man drop to the ground, unharmed as could be. What was strange, he showed no fear to the horrors happening around him. Paid them no mind, unfazed as the creatures terrorized and roared around him. It frightened the villagers; the man, the creatures, their reactions to one another. Why were none of the monsters going toward him?

Attacking him?

He was dropped from a dragon – did they come from him? Was there an allegiance at work? Had hell opened and unleashed its demons, the devil himself right in front of them to usher in the end of days?

“You are _liberated_ , my good people! Your oppression ends here!” The man pointed to the castle up ahead and the dragon roared, flying overhead and through the town as it lay waste on the castle. The other monsters followed suit, attacking with brute force and fire and lightening – whatever force they had. The stone and brick of the buildings fell apart within minutes, his grin widening as the people stared in awe – unsure of whether to enjoy the spectacle or expect to be next in this madman’s tirade.

“Now, now,” The man started as he took slow steps closer to the crowd ahead of him. They dispersed, mothers holding onto their weeping children and fathers taking a protective stance in front of them. “There is no need to fear, _I’m_ not going to hurt you.”

His voice was loud, his arms wide and welcoming. “No, I wish to _save_ you good people!”

_Liars!_

_Cheats!_

_They worship their rulers as false Gods._

He turned, his eyes narrow as the monsters’ cries becoming louder – deafening. Realizing his anger, seeing his balled-up fists, they simmered down.

It was then, that moment – a single facial expression of his and a movement of his hands, the monsters dispersed and his dragon returned by his side, waiting and watching. The people knew then who this man was and the unbelievable power he possessed. How could they not? His name was well known across the four corners.

“I am Zarc, liberator of these lands!”

His origin uncertain among the lands. All they knew his anger was born of the wars and the monsters he possessed were the same as Gods in both strength and size. Anyone who dared oppose him faced his wrath as well as the ones of his beasts. Rarely did they survive. Of course, all had thought he was merely a rumor, an exaggeration meant to instill fear among the nobility to become more just toward their subjects. They never expected for him to a man of flesh and blood. Upon hearing his name, the people quickly sank to their knees and bowed before him.

Zarc smiled, pushing up his bangs and laughed.

“You see, my friends?!” He called out to the beasts and they roared. “They do not worship any ruler! See how they toss them aside, loyalty to me and their freedom! Is that not true, my good people?” The villagers did nothing but cheer in response, chanting his name.

**_Zarc!_ **

**_Zarc!_ **

**_Zarc, the Liberator!_ **

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, relishing in the applause around him.

The people’s freedom was such a… exhilarating experience. Chaos would follow for a few brief moments and they would cry and weep for the old days, for their old masters but they would be better off. They would soon realize it. Right now, Zarc knew their cheers were fake. A reaction to the destruction surrounding them but they would learn how much of a virtuous and honorable ruler he was – how _merciful_ he could be.

“My good people, how wise you all are.”

\---

“I have told you once and I’ll tell you again, I don’t know! Stop pestering me, Reiji!”

“You are not leaving without answering me, Ray!”

“Like hell I’m taking orders from you!”

“Give me a straight answer then!”

Once more, the arguments of the young prince and princess had echoed through the halls. The surrounding guards stationed there had listened to this same squabble nearly every day, the arguments were almost word for word – like parrots repeating learnt phrases. It was no secret to most that Princess Ray and Prince Reiji hardly saw eye to eye on matters. Where one had an opinion, the other took the opposing. The other occupants were unsure if this was intentional or a way to vent their frustration for one another.

Whatever was the case, it was rather grating. Lately, their tantrums had only increased in ferocity. It was only a matter of time before they grew tired of such arguments and ceased, behaving like the adults they were meant to be. That or a third-party was to interfere.

“Both of you, cease!”

… Such as the King and their father, Leo Akaba.

An insufferable end. Both huffed and stood to attention. If there was something they were unified in, it was falling in line when their father had called for them. Knowing full well screaming like children would get them nowhere. Not to mention, Leo was not alone. There was a woman walking beside him in uniform, one of the royal guard it would appear. They could keep quiet for a few moments longer until Leo would ultimately dismiss her, saying their business was to be concluded later or he had other matters to attend to. And of course, the guard would look away in embarrassment at stumbling upon their family affairs.

“Lieutenant Asuka, I-”

“Please, Your Majesty, do not apologize. I understand. We can discuss this later.” She bowed her head slightly, surprising both Ray and Reiji. They hadn’t seen one of the guards do _that_ before. Then again, with how often this occurred… it shouldn’t have surprised them that the guards have learned to expect this. A feeling of momentary shame ran through them – _momentary_ , of course for it was never their own fault, but the other’s.

“You’re dismissed then.” Leo waved his hand and the Lieutenant kept her head down as she took steps back before turning and walking away from the scene.

She had almost laughed witnessing the sight, but she would show no emotion or partiality beyond what was expected. The kind of sight the King had to witness between his children was disgracing, annoying – immature even. Their conduct was ill-fitting for ones in their position. Of course, the apples did not fall far from the tree. She knew this. She knew this _very_ well. But still, thinking such thoughts while near the family was a terrible idea lest her expression betray her. It was best to just return to the dorms. The walk back to quarters was a quiet one.

It was preferable to be alone with her thoughts and the rumors of events far off in the neighboring kingdoms. How was she meant to get around this; new information regarding lands to the east, to report it or not? She almost had but there were pros and cons to every situation. Telling him now would cause the situation to accelerate, thus bringing them to a faster point of resolution and opportune moments to bring their plans to fruition. However, not informing would leave them better prepared but at the possible risk of someone else informing the King of such news of threats and turmoil – their window of opportunity weakening.

“Lieutenant!”

Asuka clicked her heels, standing straight and recognizing the voice of her Captain almost immediately. “Sir! Forgive me, Captain. I was unable to speak with King Leo, as you ordered.”

The Captain approached her, his gold eyes piercing. Annoyance and anger flaring up. But she held her ground, continuing to stare straight ahead and not flinch. As intimidating as the head of the royal guards would be… she knew better than to show fear. She was after all, trained properly. “Why? Explain.”

“... The Princess and elder Prince had another quarrel.” Asuka explained, her voice not as commanding and almost embarrassed to say so. She heard a snort come from her commanding officer.

“At ease.”

She loosened a bit.

“Captain, my sincerest apologies. I will find another moment to speak with His Majesty. I just didn’t think his children would argue at this early hour.”

“What were they fighting about this time?”

“She says the sky is purple and he says it’s black – does it matter? It’s the same squabble every time.”

He shrugged, seeing the truth in her words. “They’re a useless lot.” His muttered insult was one of many Asuka had heard come her Captain’s mouth. Of all the people who had vile opinions of the royal family, Captain Kurosaki held the most and was the only one who dared say them aloud – though never to their face. After all, he was neither stupid nor suicidal. She agreed, as did most of the royal guard. Every day was a new trial to find something worthwhile regarding the family but every day brought about a new disappointment.

A King who loved war too much, a naïve princess, a bratty prince, and a timid young prince so meek he would cower at his own shadow. What a family legacy indeed… thinking ill of them was all too easy and common.

He huffed. “No sense in thinking further of such nonsense. We’ll speak to him later when he’s not dealing with his spoiled spawns.”

The Captain began to move forward, taking long strides, Asuka barely keeping up with his ridiculous pace but having no choice but to follow her commanding officer. “Are none of them useful? Princess Ray is well-liked-”

“With a head, full of frills and fairytales, it is unlikely for her to _ever_ be of use.”

“Well…” Asuka tried to think of attributes of the other children, something – anything to be salvaged. “The eldest Prince is said to be the smartest in the kingdom.”

Kurosaki snorted once more. It was seeming comical at this point. “What’s brains without ambition? If he was so smart, then shouldn’t he have the throne by now? He just talks a big game, like every other useless royal plaguing these lands. And please do not go any further.” He halted abruptly, turning on his heels toward her. In the corridors belonging to the royal guard, it was truly the safest place for them to conduct this type of conversation. The silence was best for her to hear him with no misunderstanding. “Lieutenant, while I understand your optimism in desiring to see the best in a hopeless situation – it’s not needed here. If you cannot fall in line, then you will go no further. Do I make myself _clear_?”

Asuka clenched her jaw, her muscles tightening. It pained her, yes – to toss what she was instructed away and never regret, to never look back and wonder. For some, loyalties were easily bought and sold, to drop at any moment, subject to doubt and judgement. She never wanted her loyalty to be in questioned. “Crystal clear, my Captain. My only desire is what is _best_ for this kingdom, nothing else. I did not mean to make an error in judgement.”

She knew she had much to learn still, to be as hardened to the level of the Captain that her and all the guards admired.

“Hm, don’t do it again.”

\---

King Leo would never scold his children in public. Even if he could not prevent them from having their petty fights in every part of the castle and behave respectably – he wouldn’t showcase dealing with such things. They followed him, quietly to his private study. Normally, he conducted one on one meetings in such locations but today he would speak to his eldest children. By now, Leo grew tired and sighed as he watched them stand perfectly still – quiet and obedient.

“One day is too much to ask, isn’t it?” Leo began his tirade as he paced back and forth in front of his children who stood tall, neither cowering away from his anger and annoyance. Both held too much stubbornness to attempt such a thing. Stubbornness or pride, it was a mixture. “Well, let’s hear it. What childish squabble is it this time?”

Each remained silent, neither wanting to reveal the nature of their argument. Leo understood this game they played. Whoever spoke first, the other would react harshly – without mercy. It was a game of timing, of who would confess first and who would allow their frustrations to get the better of them.

“Dad, I-”

“Ray should decide whether she wants the crown or not.”

“Reiji!”

And Ray had lost the game. The way her nostrils flared, how big her eyes became – the nature of their argument was not something _he_ was supposed to reveal. Not when the cause came from her and her inability to decide. Leo groaned; it was the same story. “Reiji, we’ve been over this.”

He scoffed, nearly rolling his eyes at the implication. Somehow, he was treated as the villain of the thread. As though he were the instigator and the one at fault when merely all he could do was address the elephant in the room. “Yes, we have. _However_ , Ray changes her mind on whether she wants the throne more times in three days than villages raided in a month. Her indecision puts you at a danger and the kingdom at a standstill.”

“It’s not a decision I can make lightly.”

“Which goes to show what kind of leader you’d be when you can’t even decide if you _want_ to lead.”

“Children!” An impending headache. Reiji was right, he hated to admit. The topic needed to be laid to rest once and for all. He was adamant about wanting to be heir but such… rashness and ambition was to be questioned – did he want it simply because he desired power? Admirable, really. Or because he believed the praise he’d gotten over his talents? His ego didn’t need more sculpting. But Ray… to take away her birthright as the eldest was a choice he couldn’t easily make. However, appeasing both children was not something easily done either. “Clearly, neither of you see an end to this so I shall force one upon you.”

Both became silent and still, awaiting to hear his decision.

“In one year’s time, Ray – I want you to find a husband.” Her face flushed. Why had…how did that come about? Even Reiji raised a brow. “With this, I will know whether you are thinking about your future as well as this kingdom’s. If before your birthday, you marry, then Reiji shall be the heir and you will be off wherever your husband will rule and you _will_ marry someone in the same position.”

“And.. if I don’t marry before then?”

“Then you are heir and start acting accordingly. You can both be satisfied with this decision.”

Leo walked to the other side of desk, officially dictating it as a royal decree and now to be sent as a proclamation. It was meant to be satisfying – a way for both to get what they want. Yet, each felt something in the pit of their gut. Something vile, creeping into the back of their throats and twisting along their insides. This decision, this… compromise made by their father was not fitting for either. A ticking clock was added to Reiji and Ray was to choose one of two paths to alter her life.

Each were… stunned, silent. For the first time in many months – perhaps years, an unspoken agreement was ushered between them.

A year was to be too long yet short all at once.


	2. Chapter 2

He could hear them fighting again, as always. Every day, the hostility in their tones became less subtle and resentment grew. It was no different here and once again, Father would stop them and put a band aid solution on a mortal wound. And they would get along for a few hours, days if they avoided each other. But something would always set them off once more and the cycle would repeat. Reira sighed, waiting outside the doors of the King’s private study. He watched and waited – morbidly curious on what solution would happen this time. The door opened.

“Now try to last until dinner without another argument.” Reira heard him scold his older siblings as they both left the study with solemn faces. Something… something was off. Ordinarily, they looked annoyed, put off or even on the rare occasion pleased. This time, both were far away mentally.

“… is everything ok?” He had to ask, if just to know the circumstances. A nervous shudder ran through them, did something terrible happen? Was this argument the final straw?

Ray and Reiji looked down at their younger brother, their eyes still far away in thought – their minds still processing what had just happened moments ago. “Oh, don’t worry Reira. Everything’s fine.” Ray said, hugging her arms to herself.

Reiji crinkled his nose – she was a terrible liar. Her body language revealed she was unwell or the situation had made her uneasy and yet she tried to feed lies to Reira, underestimating exactly how perceptive he truly was. “Reira, come along.” He held out his hand, Reira’s eyes beamed brightly almost immediately as he took hold of his elder brother’s hand. Out of the two, Reiji showed much more care to the child, knowing how to handle his anti-social behavior better than most.

He wanted to ask again as they ventured away from Ray and into the vast gardens outside. Reira preferred the outdoors, well- if Reiji was with him, he did. It was quiet, open and the fresh air felt better for his nerves. Whenever he was out, he felt less eyes watching and judging, constantly determining his every move. “Reiji… did something bad happen again?”

The older prince sighed and nodded. “Father made some sort of… idiotic compromise between Ray and me. I’m not exactly sure how to take it.”

“Is she unhappy with it?”

“Probably, she got the brunt of it.”

“Are you unhappy?”

A difficult question – he didn’t know how to answer. Reiji needed to think of what to do first. Out of the two, he always knew he was better for the throne. He was smarter than Ray, more talented than her, was decisive about the ordeal. Her only claim was she was older and that Father prefe-… no, Father simply did not want to make any rash decisions in case she matured or finally shined as she was meant to. That’s what he was told – perceived and rationalized the decision, constantly. This was his only chance. It was simply really. He just had to get Ray to marry someone, anyone. As far as he knew, it couldn’t have been difficult. She was pretty, tolerable, would be a decent wife. And it would make her grow up at last… “I’m thinking.” Happy was relative. Right now, he was contemplative. Right now, the situation was in his favor. Ultimately, he knew Ray didn’t want to rule but he wasn’t sure how she thought of marriage. But if she met someone… it would be easily arranged and she would take the easy way out.

And his path to the throne would be easier with very little effort on his part.

\---

Ray was near collapse. Her legs hadn’t stopped moving since Reiji and Reira had left her and she ventured elsewhere. It didn’t matter where her legs took her, she just needed to keep moving – anything to get her blood pumping and remind herself that she was in fact awake. Or even tire herself out near exhaustion so she could wake up from such a nightmare. How could her father do that? Why didn’t Reiji speak up in her stead?

Why hadn’t _she_ spoken up?

How could she just stand there and accept that compromise? “Of course I did…” She mumbled under her breath as she finally found her room and walked through her doors. Ray needed to sleep, needed to _breathe_ most importantly. Catch her breath and think for a bit. Or not think.

The idea of not thinking about the situation and her uncertain future was much more pleasant to her. It was her own doing, she had to accept this. Had she just made up her mind much sooner regarding her placement with the throne – then she wouldn’t be having to make any such decision regarding marriage. That wasn’t meant to be in the picture for another few years, she thought. When the war was over, she could start thinking of such things. No, instead another major life choice was thrust toward her in terms of which roads to take. When she had said to Reiji that it wasn’t a decision she could make lightly… she meant it.

This was her punishment for not being as proactive as she could. There was still time though, an entire year in which she could decide on which noble mug to stare at for the rest of her life and pop out babies for or to take the throne and upon her father’s death, be responsible for the people and…. She collapsed on the bed, her insides twisting and an urge to purge the contents of her stomach rose. _This isn’t real, this isn’t real…_ She would repeat this. She needed to. Ray closed her eyes, repeated over and over that this was not her reality.

_It’s not real._

_I’m not here._

_This is not happening._

She wanted to sleep, that was good. Sleep could make her realize this was a dream or even kill time. Give her a few moments to think and plan… and not think about anything. Yes, that was the plan. She could just not think about it.

\---

It was a long day. The morning beginning with his quarreling children had only set the pace for the kind of day it turned out. Leo held his face in his hands, it had been years since he last had a peaceful day regarding family affairs. Ray and Reiji hardly got along as of recent years, sibling rivalry was common but they had taken it too far to the point they couldn’t stand the other’s company in the same room longer than five minutes.

A miracle in of itself that they stayed stunned long enough to agree with what he told them and that they hadn’t fought _him_ on the matter. Perhaps it was too much to toss onto Ray. Tossing her into the deep end of whether she should marry or become heir to the throne – if she did become his heir, she would eventually get married anyhow.

But he wanted her to make decisions now, to finally make up her mind as needed. Reiji was right on that, she had to become direct. Another handful was Reiji and his excessive need to have a say in all matters. There was something to be said about being too decisive – spearheaded on one clear path but uncertain how to get there or even fight to achieve it, wanting everything easily.

They were such problems.

_Knock-knock._

“Enter.”

Finally, a distraction.

The door opened and on came in two of his guards, the Lieutenant from earlier and the Captain alongside her. Both bowed lowly. “Your Majesty, may we speak with you?” Captain Kurosaki spoke first and Leo nodded, waving his hand.

“Yes, proceed.”

They both stood back up and Asuka sighed, stepping forward. “Your Majesty, earlier I wanted to inform you about the turmoil to the east. There is… new information, regarding it.”

“Oh?” Leo raised a brow. He had heard about nobles ruling in the east and the attacks against them. Overall, it did provide him uneasiness that such things were happening but right here they were stable.

“Yes, it would seem that along with the peasantry inciting violence – there is another force driving them.” How interesting, Leo thought. The nobles to the east were incompetent in maintaining their control over the lands and subjects to the point of violence. “It would seem a third party has joined the attack.”

“A third party? What do you mean?” It wasn’t due to faulty leadership? How could there be more?

Kurosaki cleared his throat and stepped forward. “A certain force by the name of Zarc. His origins are unknown but rumor has it that he destroys the ruling nobles and the people join him shortly afterwards. But of course, if you believe such rumors.” He did his best to hide how much he enjoyed the look of bewilderment on the King’s face as well as the fear creeping up into his eyes. It was the little moments that made his job bearable.

“How can one man accomplish such a feat?”

Both Kurosaki and his Lieutenant looked away, wondering who would be the first to explain that… tiny detail. “Again, _if_ you believe such rumors,” Kurosaki started, “it’s said that he can control spirits.” He had to resist the urge to laugh – it sounded ridiculous. Even the King looked amused, he couldn’t blame him. Impossible and ridiculous, of course. “Most likely just an exaggeration by the peasantry. However, his threat is real and he moves fast.”

_Let us handle it._

They wanted to enhance security, to be given the order to do as they saw fit if it meant increasing control. However, the King’s expression did not reveal one of panic and indecision. No, instead he looked to be deep in thought, calculating his moves. It was a gamble to say the least, neither had expected him to simply hand the reigns over and thereby accelerate their plans.

“…Hm, duly noted. For now, he is not in our terrain nor are the lands to the east any allies of ours. We shall wait but in the meantime, I want to be kept up to date on any information or news regarding this… Zarc person.”

“Yes, Your Majesty.” Both of them muttered.

“Also, find out what you can about this… _power_ of his.”

Talking to spirits? It was only spoken of in legends and folklore. Those who could see spirits and communicate with them were meant to lead chaos and bloodshed wherever they ventured and soon lost themselves from madness as the spirits overwhelmed them. But it was merely old wives’ tales, nothing more. The fact that his trusted guards were even entertaining such a ridiculous notion… no, the fact that they repeated it meant something. He couldn’t simply disregard it. To be lorded over by superstition was not a mark of his legacy or something he wished to happen but to simply ignore any basis of power was ignorance. Leo knew, he had to learn more about this Zarc person and why the rumors was he controlled spirits. Either his army was truly fearsome or he was the devil himself – the latter was more comical than anything.

Still, he would proceed with caution.

“Is there more?”

“No, your Majesty.” Kurosaki bowed and Asuka followed suit before Leo waved his hand, dismissing them both and they left the rooms. Their moods were immediately soured – well, at least Asuka’s was. “He didn’t even seem fazed by the news.”

“He will be. Unfortunately, it just means we shall need to be patient.” Patience was annoying, hard to maintain. It just meant the plan had to increase further in complication. Another web was to be added.

“I half-wish this Zarc person would appear and-”

“Don’t talk nonsense, Lieutenant.” Not that he could truly blame her for having such a half-baked wish. The frustration of watching and waiting and being idle was torturous but so was waiting for some savior to fix their problems. “But… there is a kind of charm to the idea of peasants bringing fear onto those above them.” While he couldn’t just leave the fate of his home to an unknown threat – at this point, a myth given that his reputation sprung from an old legend, the idea of Zarc or someone like him was admirable.

Asuka nodded. She knew the fear the lower classes brought – there were always more of them than there were of the higher ups and in such cases, the first to die or turn sides were the ones like her and her Captain. The ones destined to protect and serve and be cannon fodder. Fortunately, they had settled on a side. “What are you planning?”

“… not sure yet.” There was some brilliance there though. But Kurosaki would think of it later and how to formulate it. “In the meantime, you inform _me_ first of any and all business you hear regarding Zarc and his whereabouts.”

“Yes, Captain.”

For now, they would bide their time - however irritating it would be. But it was good that this man came into existence. Their patience was at an end.


	3. Chapter 3

“How about the Prince of the United Lands of Poseidon Ocean?”

“Who is he again?”

A month now Reiji had been making slight and subtle suggestions to different Princes and nobles that he could think of that would make an advantageous marriage and hopefully bearable. He had been careful not to push her onto any the moment she shot them down, merely laughing off and agreeing on what a poor choice they would make. If she thought he was pushing her closer to the marriage option, she would most likely shut down.

Trend carefully, he told himself constantly.

“I can’t remember his name but he’s around your age and is well-liked.”

Ray pondered for a moment and frowned as the image came into her mind. “Wait, is he the short one with the funny hair who looks like he’s twelve?”

Reiji chuckled softly before nodding and seeing her face immediately scrunch up to a distasteful scowl. He couldn’t help but agree. “I thought as much. It’s better you don’t. On top of those faults, he’s rumored to be enamored with his sister.” Her scowl became worse as though she were trying to eliminate a foul taste from her mouth. He wouldn’t go any further, not today. Reiji needed to think of new candidates, other nearby nobles close in age who would be good for her. Or at least far enough away. He couldn’t afford to repel her by pushing, not until she showed interest.

Ray sighed and scooched closer to Reiji, laying her head on his shoulder, surprising him slightly. “You think Father will put an end to this war?”

A trick question, Reiji thought. He knew their father to be too stubborn to quit, no matter how draining it was becoming on their armies and resources. It wouldn’t be long before they could no longer sustain themselves. The only way out was to win which technically would put an end to it... for about five minutes before he noticed other portions of the map exist.

“Why do you ask?”

She shrugged. “It feels like it’s been going on for years. Shouldn’t we have won by now?”

_Do you even know why we’re fighting?_ He wanted to ask, to have _her_ explain exactly why she thought the war begun. Why it had been going on for years and exactly _why_ they ‘should have won’ by now. “It’s complicated.” He wouldn’t get into this, not today. He needed to show restrain. The only result possible was her becoming frustrated and another instance of her running away from him, throwing a tantrum would only infuriate him and cause Father to intervene again.

“Well, regardless – Father should put an end to it and make peace.”

Reiji snorted. It was hard to make peace when the aggressor would never want it nor mean it. If Father heard her make such naïve talks, he’d groan – probably. How was she even a candidate for the throne? How could this even be a contest? Clearly, Ray wasn’t suited. She couldn’t even figure out why this mess had started! Reiji pushed her away gently and stood up, brushing the dirt off himself. “I should get back in. I have some reading to get done.” Minor laws to read and procedural nonsense he wouldn’t begin to bother to explain to her. He waved to her before heading back inside, leaving her to the warm air and shade.

“You’re always reading…” She muttered as she sank back and stared at the full branches above her. He was either reading or going for a walk elsewhere or something else that required no other party. Often, the only other person he kept around was their little brother. She wouldn’t chastise or be angry with Reira that he somehow managed to win Reiji’s favor, he was a child – an awkward, scared one at that. Their father didn’t pay as close attention to him as he did with his older children and he was too young to remember mother so all he could do was cling to his dear older brother. She wondered though if one day him and Reiji would fall out the way her and him had. The past few moments they talked briefly without him getting a rise out of her. Without him implying and reminding she wasn’t as gifted as him – they were so rare now.

Ray sighed. They had become so bitter to each other. One day, they would crack. It was only a matter of time depending on who and what would be the final straw. And most of the conflict had risen from the throne dilemma… The solution was simple and yet, the hardest decision. She still had another eleven months to figure out where her life was headed.

\---

She had been excused from her normal afternoon duties, having another guard replace her and commit to her routine for the next few hours as Captain Kurosaki had specifically asked for Lieutenant Asuka for special assignment. It was rare for him to make assignments and this being her first one, she had to admit she was slightly nervous. But she was brave through it and perform any task and sufficiently complete it beyond expectations.

“Sir! Repeating for duty, sir!” Asuka clicked her heels and saluted, standing straight and her eyes focused on her Captain. He chuckled before waving his hand, setting her at ease. “Captain, thank you for singling me out for special assignment. I’m most honored.” She had to contain her excitement, did her best to hide. Finally, she was to show her capabilities and all she could do. He was trusting her with more than just talks every now and then. Of all the officers he could’ve chosen for special assignment, he singled her out. Possibilities ran through her mind on what the details were. Was she to infiltrate other sections to take out the weak and disloyal? Or perhaps bait them or cause some sort of mayhem in nearby town? Maybe she was to be sent to the battlefields and give off failing battle plans to cause dissention amongst the ranks? The scenarios were endless and it took her all to stand upright and not portray emotion.

Kurosaki smiled. It wasn’t genuine but more so of a joke. As though he found her funny. “Walk with me.” His long strides begun and she followed suit. “First, inform me if you heard anything new about Zarc and his movements.”

“Well, within the past month – he moves fast. Previously, he was in the east and is moving toward the south now where we have allies. It won’t be long till he attacks and drags us into his liberation movement.”

“Liberation movement? Is that what you call it? It’s just transfer of power from one dictator to another. There’s nothing liberating there.”

“No sir, I am only repeating what I’ve heard. He’s quite dangerous and that… rumor regarding spirits, it’s not dying but becoming more prevalent.”

Kurosaki’s strides slowed momentarily, his eyes widening just a pinch in surprise. The superstitious nonsense was in fact real? How? He nodded, acknowledging her words before picking up speed again. “Then it’s lucky we’re doing this now.”

_Doing what?_

He had been planning something clearly and she was not made privy to such information. She wanted to pry, to ask what was the plan and not leave her in the dark.

“Lieutenant, how much do you know about prisoners?”

“Prison duty or their occupants?”

“Either.”

Tiresome. Boring. It took a toll on the mind. “It’s the lowest position filled with sadistic officers and half-dead livestock.” Asuka grimaced, he wasn’t giving her… prisoner watch, was he? How was that special assignment… no, she couldn’t jump to conclusions. Maybe she was to instigate a riot amongst the prisoners or something to that effect. He wouldn’t be sending her elsewhere…

_Why are we outside?_ Two horses stood at the entrance gate and her pessimism increased. As the royal guard, they hardly had much reason to leave the confines of the palace and here they were leaving. Meaning her assignment was outside the palace. He was sending her away?

“Captain, where are we heading to?”

“You’ll see when we arrive.”

Asuka tried not to panic. But it was hard to as they sat atop their horses and rode away. Was her information insufficient? Had her skills not been enough or he thought her ill-prepared as he thought? No, it was impossible! Captain Kurosaki surely thought highly of her, he must’ve.

Now she was just irritated. The ride away from the palace only gave way to more angered thoughts as she glanced over at her Captain. He was calm as ever as he led her away. This felt like a punishment. No, not a punishment. Maybe it was more training? For what though? Asuka could scream from the uncertainty. It was times like this she wanted to know more of what was going on in Captain Kurosaki’s head and he would share. She knew why he wouldn’t.

It didn’t stop her from being frustrated.

An hour’s worth of silence built up uncertainty and panic within her as Kurosaki stopped in front of a building and another gate opened. Her worst fears had come true – this _was_ prison duty. “Captain, this is the royal prison.”

He nodded, not elaborating.

_Extremely_ frustrating.

They got off their horses and again, his long strides began and she kept up with ease while mostly running on pure nerve. “I’m about to show you something top secret, Lieutenant. Before we go in, I want to know. Can you fulfill this assignment, no matter the task, with absolute certainty that you will not falter?”

His voice was soft, pleading. Was he trusting her? The doubt she felt before, it existed still. But she could overcome it. She nodded. “Yes sir, I will not let you down. Whatever you throw at me, I can handle it.” She would exceed.

The smile he gave her… subtle. Cunning, genuine, almost proud. It was short though. Had Asuka blinked, she would’ve missed a heartfelt gesture of her Captain but instead it fueled her. The excitement before returned in small doses.

The prison was disgusting, she quickly realized. The other guards stood at attention as they walked by and she was noticing they were unlike the other officers she had encountered. Leering eyes of the older men and so far, no other female officer in sight. Well… she would not falter. If anything, they were lower rank and would have no choice but to listen to her – their commanding officer. “There is a prisoner here in much higher disgrace than any other.” He spoke, surprising her. “His crime was the highest betrayal to the kingdom.”

They were descending down the steps now and Asuka hadn’t even known a prison could go this deep, how cold it could become the lower they went or how dark it would be. Thankfully, Kurosaki had taken a torch.

“What was his crime?”

He paused momentarily, turning around. She had never seen such a gleeful expression on him before. “Attempted assassination of our _illustrious_ king.”

She had never heard of anyone who attempted such ludicrousy. Assassination attempts were near impossible to pull off, taking multiple people to plan and for every excruciating detail to be planned and prepared for any eventuality. And he was the only one caught? Or perhaps he was the only one who had survived the ordeal? Or was kept alive even… He didn’t explain further but led her down to the end of the steps. How deep underground were they in this prison and how many of the prisoners had been so unfortunate as to lose their lives in such a place?

“Why was he kept alive?”

“The King thought it a fitting punishment.”

Such cruelty, she thought. Death seemed far more reasonable. They stopped in front of a door. It seemed off to her. The other cells they had passed were open – stone walls between them and metal bars to keep the prisoners trapped inside but here the prisoner was closed off by a wooden door with a metal grate at the top and a slip at the bottom to open for food. “Is this where he’s kept?”

Kurosaki nodded. “Actually, this entire underground is meant to hold him.”

“Was he that much of a threat?”

“I don’t know actually. This was before my time. But knowing the king… I think he wanted to drive him mad.”

She scoffed. “By putting him underground?” A prison was enough to torture someone. Being locked away from the outside world for often times, petty crimes and to endure the whims of the sadistic guards… To never see the outside or have freedom, that sounded enough to drive someone mad.

Kurosaki shook his head and pulled out a set of keys. “No, Lieutenant. He’s the _only_ occupant below.” The true plan was to isolate him, drive him out of his wits for attempting to take away the King’s life. “Take out your sword, prepare yourself.” The door was unlocked and immediately, Asuka armed herself. What kind of prisoner was he? A large burly man, a slick assassin of incredible reflexes, a monster… The possibilities were endless.

He pushed the door open and she immediately dropped her guard. The prisoner… he was nearly skin and bones, laying on the ground just staring at the stone ceiling above. His blond hair covered in dirt, his clothes were tattered and hole-filled. Dried blood and dirt decorated it. He was practically dead. Her stomach churned and she laid her sword down, realizing immediately there was no threat in site. She stepped closer to him and crouched down, examining him. The assassin… he was young. So young and he was exiled to such a desolate situation due to trying to kill the king. “What’s your name?”

A futile question she realized when he turned his eyes toward her. They were soulless, lifeless – he might as well have been dead. Could he hear her? Understand her? He shifted his eyes away, staring back at the ceiling above. Was it purposeful to ignore her, she wondered. But… she sighed and stood back up to her feet, turning to her Captain. It didn’t make sense to bring her to this place, to show her such a desolate prisoner who was knocking – _begging_ at death’s door. She wanted to show him mercy and simply sheath her sword in his gut and end his suffering but she knew the Captain would never allow her and she would most likely replace him in this cell.

“Lieutenant, I brought you here for two reasons.” Kurosaki’s eyes were sincere, his tone as hardened as ever. She knew this was to be serious. “The first is… we’re soon to be past the point of no return. If we fail, we’ll be exactly like him. Drained of our lives and willpower. It will be worse than death. Are you prepared?”

“Yes.” No hesitation. She heard a weak chuckle from the prisoner at her feet and it startled her.

It seemed he was listening and she thought he were hard of hearing or could not process the outside world. She jumped back, sword at the ready. But the prisoner said nothing more, not even moving. Asuka left the small cell and Kurosaki closed and locked it behind her. “Secondly. That special assignment…” Her brows furrowed, there was an actual point to that? “This prisoner _is_ your assignment. Restore him to health and when you think he’s ready, have him escape.”

“Why?” That was too risky, a near suicide mission. The task of restoring him back to a human being was to be brutal enough but to have him escape from a heavily armed prison was a nearly impossible feat.

“Because the King is frightened of him.”

Asuka thought for a moment what he meant. It meant nothing if the king was afraid of one man – what was that to them? But it suddenly came to her. If a man who attempted to assassinate him was out in the open again, he would be in fear of his life and bring the royal guards closer to him, to the point of suffocation and they would…

A brilliant plan.

She nodded softly, understanding now what her Captain desired from this plot. It was to be time-consuming and require all her efforts, no shortcuts were to be taken but she could accomplish this if it meant they would have an easy way to take out the king and his family. The weight on her shoulders was grand indeed now.

“What’s his name?”

Kurosaki patted her shoulder, pleased she was easily accepting the assignment. She didn’t falter, showed no fear but instead was willing to plunge forward. He knew he chose correctly to confide in her. “Your assignment is Kaito Tenjo.”

\---

_“Zarc has moved to the south!”_

_“He has attacked our allies and we must intervene!”_

_“We must move the troops!”_

Leo frowned as the voices of his advisors echoed in his mind. Examining the map of the lands and the division of the borders did nothing to ease his worries. The madman Zarc had moved faster than he thought and was now in their backyard, instigating war with his allies meaning he was to be brought in and finally face him. The more news he heard about him, the more unsettled he become.

It wasn’t as though he hadn’t faced warlords before. In the past, Leo had squashed them, annihilated them and swallowed up their armies, adding them to his own and their provinces. Zarc was a bit of a… different breed. He had no origin, no allegiance – it seemed he sprung up from the earth to cause damage and nothing more. The superstitious element of him… truly unsettling. Instead of hearing how he accomplished such monstrous results and what tactics he used to decimate his enemies, everyone had said the same thing. Repeated the same nonsense he disregarded before. The same old story about spirits and controlling them and monsters springing up from the earth and sky and bending to this one man’s will.

How was he to deal with such a man? How was he to be worked over and did he have the time or the resources to do so?

A knock to the door. “Enter.”

It was Prince Reiji coming in and closing the door behind him, bowing briefly to his father before going further into the room. “Father, you summoned me?”

“Yes actually, I wanted to run something by you.” There was something to be said with having a son whose intelligence was higher than his advisors put together and could predictable events by merely reading the situation. Reiji nodded, listening to whatever his father was to say. “What do you offer a man who desires power?”

Reiji raised a brow. It sounded as though… it was a trick question. “What’s the context?”

“What do you offer a man who is taking power in his own hands and you want to demolish him with little effort?”

“Ah.” That was far more specific. He wanted to ask specifically though to what this pertained to as this wasn’t the first time his father had described a current situation to him without telling him exactly what it was for. But it had been a few years since the last time he ran a hypothetical situation but his father must’ve been quite desperate or rather trapped in what to do and wanted a third-party purveyor to give insight to the situation, unbiased and with a clear mind. “Power.”

“That’s idiotic.”

Reiji stared at the map overheard, putting the pieces together. This… this was about that Zarc person… the small little rumors he heard. Was he so much of a threat? “Not really. If power is what he seeks, then give it to him. Invite the prey into the lion’s den rather than seeking him out. Surround him with power and he will have no more use to seek it and at that point, you can squash him and he shall be left with nothing.”

Leo stared at his son, running those words through his mind and studying the types of solutions to arise from there. It was… well, it was better than nothing. Better than diverting troops but allowing the devil onto his doorstep was even less appealing lest he couldn’t control him. But Reiji’s take was an interesting one. If Zarc was simply after power and he was given some, then he would have no use to seek it and the masses would see no more use to support him and pledge to him.

All that was left were those monsters to deal with… his only obstacle.

“Thank you Reiji. That’s all, you may go.”

His nose crinkled and he nodded, leaving the room as ordered. It confused him ultimately. His father asked him advice, praising him on his brilliance and tactics and yet refused to intercede and often just sided with Ray and bent to her will. Why was he so unwilling to just give him what he so rightfully deserved? He was competent, he could handle affairs of the state and security and anything else that came with the heavy responsibilities of the throne.

It was… infuriating, frustrating, confusing as all hell to him. His father was a creature of logic, just like him. Surely, he was biding his time and awaiting till he thought either of them were ready. But if he kept doing this, asking him and running situations to him then surely, he was ready enough? And Ray, as far as he knew, was never privy to the same information. Reiji sighed.

He rounded the corner and stopped in an abrupt halt at nearly bumping into one of the royal guard. “My apologies.”

“No Prince Reiji,” Kurosaki bowed, already feeling bile threatening to creep up his throat, “the fault is mine.”

Reiji stared at him, tilting his head to the side. Who was he again… the name or rank wasn’t coming to mind as easily. “Who are you again?”

He wanted to scowl. What a high-ended brat… “Captain Shun Kurosaki of the Royal Guards, your Highness. Is there anything I can do for you?” Keeping up pretense of being loyal to the family was a tiresome act and most certainly his least favorite part of the job. Hell, he half-expected for the princess to come around the corner and for them to presume an argument right before his eyes. Must’ve been one of the rare moments of peace.

Kurosaki… the name was familiar to him and yet his face was not. How odd. He brushed the thought aside and pushed up his glasses. “No, but merely watch yourself. Not everyone is as forgiving as I am.”

_What a cheeky…!_

“Yes, your Highness. Thank you for your… _kindness_. I will truly keep your advice in mind.”


	4. Chapter 4

He knew he should sleep, at least for another few minutes. But time had meant nothing lately. The sun rose and set to make way for the moon and stars, the cycle repeating ad infinitum. Zarc could never tell what was what anymore. Was it night? Day? Even the weather patterns were becoming stale. The rain meant nothing more than a chill. The scorching heat was but a warm touch. But what was unseemly weather compared to the vast wonders he discovered and the spirits he encountered. How could he waste any moment of time on self-care when every day was another taste of freedom and joy, soaring across the sky and opening the eyes of the people to the world beyond their reach. The freedom he gained… it was worth the loss of sleep and the restlessness. His passion for it grew with each region, the need for freedom – the thirst for the unknown.

Such things as the setting sun and a storm were little consequence to him. His eyes slowly opened – oh, nighttime.

“Where are we?” A minute ago, Zarc could’ve sworn they were still flying high above the clouds, feeling the sun against his cheek and the wind in his hair. But now… they were nearing the ground and a burning forest. He moved slightly, gripping tightly onto the dragon’s neck. “Hey!” He yelled, trying to catch its attention through the wind piercing in their ears. “Where _are_ we?!” His voice forceful and commanding.

The dragon roared, sounding annoyed. Zarc’s question still went unanswered. He groaned loudly, planting his face against the cool scales of the white dragon. Each one was so finicky in their ways; this one enjoying the feel of the flying across the sky, his wings almost a guiding light across the heavens. The first time Zarc laid his eyes on him, he was enraptured. All he could do was stare in awe of its wonder and beauty, wanting nothing more than to reach out to it.

Now came irritation. Frustration. All the powers of a god and yet, they still threw temper tantrums. “Hey, I _asked_ you a question – answer it!”

“ _… The answer is obvious._ ”

He pouted, shifting his position to return to laying back. Maybe sleep wasn’t too terrible an idea after all. “Fine, whatever.” However, almost as quickly as he closed his eyes – the screams pounded in his ears, echoed in his mind. Zarc sat up almost immediately, clutching his head tightly. It was a painful _throb_ to have so many agonizing screams.

_Stop it!_

_No!_

The dragon roared and soared further to ground level, approaching the fires. Zarc’s breathing intensified – he could no longer feel the heat around him. All senses were blocked by the sheer volume of the screams. The voices were near _unbearable_ to Zarc. He understood now why the answer was ‘obvious’ and what precisely their purpose was. The pained screams, pleading for mercy – bloodthirsty and vengeful, only Zarc could really hear them. Empathize at all. And above all, was the only one who possessed the power to do anything.

They dropped to the ground, just on the edge of the fires and Zarc jumped off the back of the dragon. On the ground, the voices amplified and he clutched tighter onto his head and sank to the ground – his forehead touching the cold earth beneath him. He wanted to scream and cry, the utter _pain_ coursing through his body - both physical and emotional was nearly too much to bare. “W-Why… are you…!” He could barely speak, nearly writhing on the ground.

_You tricked us!_

_You’re just as bad!_

**_You caused this!_ **

The voices repeated over and over – growing louder and more furious. Zarc was ready to burst and worse yet, he can no idea what any of them were talking about. “Clear... Wing!” He cried out and began to sprint ahead, knowing full well that soon the voices were no longer to be screaming in his mind but made visible – of flesh and blood and be out for _his_. The white dragon roared and spread out his wings before blazing ahead, trees immediately obliterated from his path. Zarc did not hesitate to jump atop of his back and held on tightly as they headed toward the edge of the forest and away from the fires.

They reached a city’s gates – a rather _large_ one at that. Had Zarc reached a capital without realizing it? Where was he again? They had been flying for long he lost track of where he was headed. Last he remembered he was in the southeast…

Oh, Zarc realized. This was the Southern Kingdom.

That explained a lot.

A foul taste in his mouth at how lavish and gaudy the city gate was. “Clear Wing, let’s go in.” He patted his neck and immediately, the dragon lunged his head back before releasing lightening and striking down the gate from their path. He wondered how long it had taken them to build such a thing, how much money it cost and if it was worth the five seconds it had taken for him to knock it down. The inside of the city was even worse, tackier than he imagined.

Though Zarc didn’t have much time to look at the architecture as he flew by on Clear Wing’s back, his tails and wings knocking roofs and buildings and people running out for safety or staring in awe.

What struck him as odd was their reaction. By now, people normally attacked and screamed in terror and horror upon realizing their strategies were futile and were living upon borrowed time before the spirits following him destroyed all they knew. But right now, aside from running out of the buildings and avoiding falling debris, they had not done anything. Were they chanting?

Was that _his_ name they were chanting?

**_Zarc! Zarc! Zarc!_ **

This was… new. In the places he had never seen before, they usually waited until they were on the brink of death and their systems of power and control destroyed before praising him. He laughed softly, it seemed they wanted to skip straight to the end. “Well, well – looks like I’m famous – aren’t I?”

“ _Don’t let it get to your head._ ” His dragon muttered as they flew down closer to what appeared to be another gate – far more lavish than the one they had blasted at the city’s edge. Whoever led this place had a horrific eye. Zarc’s mood worsened – what greedy personage had taken up his reputation? Clearly, something tacky was afoot and dwelling too long on the possibilities would only unnecessarily anger him.

But still. Zarc jumped off the dragon, watching as the guards seemed almost… expecting him. They were shocked, of course, but it seemed more in his manner of arrival rather than his actual presence. One guard nodded to the other and stepped forward. “Welcome, Lord Zarc.”

_Lord Zarc…_ He could only grin at his title they were so generous in giving him.

“Our master has been expecting you for some time now, please go on in.” The gates opened slowly and Zarc tilted his head. He was expected? Invited? Why would anyone in power want him _near_ them? Whoever their master was… they would explain. This wasn’t right. Something was off.

“Hey, Clear Wing…” Zarc spoke up and turned, staring up at the white dragon. “Apparently, I’m off to a party.”

“ _You shouldn’t trust them._ ”

“You’re right.” Zarc could hear the gasps of the guards, resisting the urge to see their expressions. Speaking to spirits or monsters, as they often said, was unnatural – terrifying, unknown and yet they watched it with their own eyes. The confirmation of that rumored power. “But it would be rude of me not to introduce myself.” He turned around, facing the guards. His grin never left. They found it strange, unsetting to be near him and he was speaking as though he were not the demon the rumors had declared him to be. “So for now, I’d say go find your friends.”

“ _My…_ ” Clear Wing scratched at the ground and turned in place. He understood exactly what Zarc had implied and kicked off the ground, heading up toward the sky.

Zarc placed his hands on his hips, his fingers strumming along the pants line. “So you gonna lead me inside any time soon or are we to sit here twiddling our thumbs all night?” He was not a patient man and would easily declare so to those who sat about to waste his time like the guards in question. They nodded and turned, walking up the pathway to the mansion and Zarc followed. The more he looked around, the less satisfying the view had become. The landscape was much more ornate than he originally saw from above. There were statues of a man – he had come across someone with an ego.

How unfortunate.

The inside was worse – Zarc did not know it was possible to have such wealth so shamefully displayed. How had the people outside this place not rioted? He could believe them cheering his name as much as they did when he arrived.

Zarc flexed his fingers and sighed, realizing the night was to be a long one. He would be prepared for whatever self-proclaimed god appeared before him. His eyes searched around the hallway and it was amazing. How did a man find enough time to have portraits of himself throughout a palace? His short blond hair and prominent nose, broad shoulders and an excess of purple ordained every portrait.

It was irritating.

“Please go in, King Roger has been anticipating your arrival.”

_King?_ He half-expected them to refer to this man as God or something ridiculous to match. The doors opened to a feast, or rather a small banquet with only one inhabitant at the table. “Ah, Zarc!” The man whose face was now burned into his retinas stood up at the head of the table, his arms open and welcoming. “Please, do come in and sit beside me.”

“… I didn’t realize I was intruding on a party.” Such waste and all for this for one person… a wasteful King.

He chuckled and patted the chair beside him. “Nonsense! I always make room for friends.”

_Friends?_ This man certainly had a pair on him to refer to him as a ‘friend’. Had he not heard what he had done to other noblemen and royals like him? How he rampaged throughout cities, destroying everything in sight and yet he had the nerve to have him sit in front of such squander and share a meal with him.

Well… the food looked good.

Zarc sat down at the table and began reaching for the different entrees, filling his plate to the brim. The man beside him looked pleased, watching Zarc tear into his food with no sense of decorum or politeness. “I hope your travels have gone well, my friend. It’s actually good for you to come, I’ve been meaning to try and contact you.” Zarc nodded, hardly listening while he poured himself a glass of wine. It was best not to say anything, not yet anyways. For now, he’d allow this king to run his mouth and eat his fill of his… _very_ generous hospitality. “I quite admire your route in seizing power but you can only go so far. What you need is a friend, an ally.”

He would’ve laughed but that would’ve meant for him to stop eating.

Not worth it.

“See, for all you have amassed – you can easily lose it in one fell swoop. And as someone who has taken a particular interest in your affairs, I would hate to see all that land go to waste.”

_Of course you would…_ He watched Roger, how little he ate of the food. An odd thing, he thought. A rogue thought of the food being poisoned and this tacky king hailed as the man who brought down the demon who rampaged across the lands. But… Roger was eating some of the same food, just not as much. He would’ve been affected as well. _Oh_ , Zarc realized. He was fattening him up. Buying his favor in a way.

“So-” Zarc wiped his mouth with his sleeve and laid back in the chair, noticing a slight facial twitch of disapproval from Roger, “-whatcha have in mind then?” He would wait a little longer, have this conversation run its course.

Roger smiled – how fake it appeared. “I’d be happy to provide you what you needed; manpower, weapons, you name it. Surely it must be exhausting to fight with such savages as the local townspeople.” Zarc grinned, flashing his teeth and doing his utmost best not to betray how irritated he was becoming. How his patience has worn so thin. The food was good but not _that_ good to allow this conversation to continue further.

“Have you not heard how I fight?”

“Oh, I think the rumors about you are marvelous. A great way to incite the people on your side.”

Worse than he thought, Roger hadn’t given heed to the rumors of the creatures he possessed. Brushing them off as nonsense. Zarc supposed this man thought his existence a tall tale, a warning against ruling nobles and their treatment to those under them. “Uh-huh, and what would you get in return?” He imagined he’d have to swear allegiance to him and kiss his boot – an awful churning began in the pit of his belly.

“Just minor things in the future. But I would hope that as I help you – you would do the same for me as well. I’m quite a fan with how you settle conflicts. Simply burning it to the ground, such as the forest outside the gates.” Zarc inhaled sharply, his jaw tightened. “Rabble hide here and make trouble on the roads. They think highly of themselves, as crusaders of justice when in fact, they are all murderers and thieves. I was wasting such resources on them until finally, I set out to solve the problem. Burn it all down – an act I learned from you.”

The reason the spirits were screaming at him, why the townspeople were cheering his name… this king had taken acts he had done, falsifying amnesty between them. They were just as bad as their king, cheering his name as though he would side with them. Zarc clenched and unclenched his fists, gathering his thoughts as he took deep breaths to calm his anger. Just a few moments longer.

“I’m… _honored_ that you would emulate me and want to be my friend. However,” Zarc stood up and took hold of the wine bottle, taking a large swig of it before continuing. “I am a simple man. I don’t… do well with other people. I prefer solitude.”

In an instant, the smile Roger had plastered on his face and the niceties slowly ebbed away as his lips furled into a snarl and his muscles tightened. It was the most honest Zarc had thought he looked. “You realize that I could easily crush you under my boot and make everyone forget about your short reign as a false king.”

“Can you?” Zarc loved the cocky ones the most. He moved further along the table to the opposite end, taking another swig of the wine. “Thanks for the food and the very delicious wine, however – I’m growing tired.” With a snap of his fingers, the wall behind Roger was torn open and the ceiling collapsed, brick and stone falling upon the floor in an instant. Zarc shielded his face from the dust and debris but could plainly hear the roars of his dragons and the screams of the guards they attacked.

He looked up and dropped the bottle on the floor, taking slow steps to the struggling king trapped on the floor with stones holding him in place.

“You won’t…” Roger groaned, attempting to lift himself up to no avail. The stones had crushed his lower body and his breathing was hastened.

Zarc was finally enjoying himself. “I won’t, what exactly?” He laughed softly as he looked out from the hole, seeing his dragons circle the castle and shooting off fire and lightening at will to those attacking them. “I think you forgot something, my dear king. They call me a _liberator_. And as such, I do all I can to free people from whatever bonds holding them back. And what’s clearly holding _you_ back, is your ego. So, before I do as I normally do and take all this for myself and so on - allow me the honor to stomp out your chains.”

Zarc raised up his foot and slammed it down onto Roger’s head, over and over, not giving care how Roger screamed for a few moments before his body stopped all movement and how his heavy boot crushed deeper into his skull until finally, with one final stomp, he crushed right through and dragged the sole of his foot down in an attempt to wipe the blood and brains off.

“ _Zarc, that was violent – even for you._ ”

He looked up, seeing Clear Wing poking his head through the wall. “He insulted me. What was I supposed to?” Clear Wing huffed, not bothering to answer. “In any case, uh… there’s still food on the table and I’m gonna eat that. You guys feel free to take your fill of the guards, just don’t crush any more of the place.”

“ _And the townspeople?_ ”

He sighed heavily, dragging his foot again. “Show them exactly why people cry out my name.”

\---

Asuka went through medical books, taking spare time to read about the human body and study as much as she could. How was she to restore someone to health? It was one thing to be ordered to do so but the actual practice of it… would he ever be fully recovered? The fact that all he did was lay there – she was willing to stab right through his heart, a practice she had done in battle to spare her comrades, hell - even to show the _enemy_ mercy instead of prolonging their suffering.

At the very least, she needed to provided him the essentials. He looked starved so nutrients were needed. She had gone there every day to inspect the prison and made inquiries about the prisoner and his feeding schedule. She was… less than impressed. A water bucket was given to him weekly and the food was standard, meant to keep them functional but not strong. This was going to be a trial.

But, Kurosaki has trusted her with this. And she would complete the assignment. She took hold of her bag and went down the steps to the prisoner, it wasn’t as enjoyable the second time but she hoped she would get used to this journey soon enough. Was she to leave the food outside the door? Or perhaps go in and give him the food directly? Most likely the latter route – she could attempt to get a better view on his condition and think of ways to help him from there.

Yes, a much solution.

Asuka sighed heavily as she reached his cell door and put her bag down, taking out her sword again as a precaution as she unlocked the door and swung it open. Instead of lying there, staring up at the ceiling as he had the last time, now he sat up against the wall, staring at his feet. Not as though he had many options but it was slightly unsettling. “I brought you food.”

Kaito didn’t stir from his place.

Asuka huffed and sheathed her sword. Even if he found the energy to charge at her, she was certain she could take him down without a weapon. It was probably an obstacle in the ultimate plan to have this man trust her.

“I don’t know how you prefer your food, so I improvised.” She pulled out her bag and kneeled, emptying out the contents one by one. Finally, she saw his head slowly lift up. His eyes were still as empty as before, but they were focused entirely upon her – watching her movements. Asuka wondered what kind of thoughts were running through his mind, if he even had any. “You’re mostly skin and bones so I thought to bring you at least some soup. It’s still warm so I suggest eating that first. And uh… bananas are good for your legs so here you go. And some water, it’s still cold.”

She passed containers along to him and they now were at his feet. His gaze shifted from her to the food, studying it. Did he not want her to watch him eat?

Or was he waiting for something? She couldn’t tell. The silence was aggravating. She had thought that a starving man would be eager for food, that he’d happily scarf it all down without hesitation but instead he hardly moved.

“Well, uh… I’ll leave you alone to eat.” Asuka stood up, brushing the dirt off her knees. “I’ll return tomorrow.”

“… don’t bother.”

It stunned her momentarily. His voice was raspy, deeper than what she had thought. She hadn’t even known he _could_ speak and yet his voice was whispered. Why wouldn’t he want her back? Wouldn’t he want to see another face? Or at least to have more food?

At any rate, she nodded. Asuka wouldn’t take orders from a prisoner and he would eat her food and tell her the same thing tomorrow when she returned. She knew his type and he wouldn’t remain tough for long. Though she wondered how he still managed to remain unmoved even after she closed the door and stayed for a few minutes longer, listening to hear him open the containers. It never occurred.

Kaito probably knew she was there, listening. She tsk’d and moved away from the door, muttering a string of curses about ungrateful prisoners as she left the underground.

\---

Ray was becoming antsy – the feeling worsening as the days went on. It was becoming an actual trial of endurance to try and keep calm and maintain composure. Perhaps having that long, overdue talk with her father wouldn’t be the worst idea. Even if the cause of her current state of unrest was due to his compromise, a direct result of hers and Reiji’s insistent quarrels.

By now, he would be in the throne room. Instead of knocking, she merely ran right in. “Dad, I can’t take this anymore.”

It was best not to beat around the bush.

Leo stood up and walked over to her, his hands gentle on her shoulders. “Ray, sweetheart – you look distressed, what’s the matter?” His voice soft and caring, portraying genuine worry toward her.

She sighed heavily and leaned forward, resting her head against his chest. “Please don’t be mad, but… I’m not sure if I want to get married.”

“You will need to though.”

“I know, but… it’s just, Reiji keeps suggesting all these different men and I’m getting _so_ tired of hearing about it. It’s all he talks about with me and if I have to hear one him bring up _one more guy_ , I’m gonna break his glasses.” She hadn’t realized how fast and panicked her speech had become or how her arms had shook. It was almost like she was having an out of body experience. So afraid to disappoint her father, she awaited to hear the disapproving sigh and him telling her to get a grip and they all need to sacrifice and she was no different.

“Ray… Ray, calm down.” His hands rubbed slow, soothing circles on her back.

“I can’t _calm_ down! I don’t know how to get over that I-”

“Ray!” Leo was louder this time, making sure she stopped. “Ray, if this stresses you out _so_ much then just wait the year out.”

Her breathing had yet to calm but she managed to lift her head up, her eyes wide and confused. “What? What do you mean? I thought that… what about that deal?”

“It was simply done to pacify Reiji. Above all, I’d rather you be heir to this kingdom. And if you are _certain_ you don’t want to marry yet, then don’t and by the year’s end, you’ll be next in line.” With how he explained it, Ray could feel calmer. Of course her father wouldn’t force such an unpleasant fate upon her. When push came to shove, he wanted her to be happy. “Soon, the wars will end and when you take the throne-”

“Dad, don’t phrase it like that.”

He chuckled softly. “I didn’t say _soon_ , my dear. But when the… inevitable happens, you’ll be in a good, _peaceful_ situation. And you’ll have your brother alongside to help you. I have no doubt you’ll be a great monarch.”

\---

It was… a sickening feeling crawling from the pit of his belly. Reiji had hoped to talk to his father regarding a matter he couldn’t remember anymore, not after what he had heard. He thought it would be easier to take the back entrance of the throne room, thinking he was perhaps in a meeting and could talk to him privately but instead caught him with Ray.

_No matter_ , he thought. He was patient enough to wait until she was done with her complaining. It wasn’t even her complaining that had imposed such bitterness in him but their father’s reaction.

Ray would get her way. She needn’t work for it. And this… half-baked compromise was in her favor, that he knew or at least realized from the beginning. Reiji would take upon all the work in trying to research different princes, keeping his eyes and ears open for suitable matches and advise his father when he asked.

He was… more than worthy and yet, why could he not be spared a moment’s consideration?

_You’ll have your brother alongside you_ … His heart raced. Did his father expect that he’d willingly hide in the shadows?

Peace, what peace?

That was… near impossible.

“No…” Reiji shook his head. No, he simply misunderstood. Father was trying to calm her worries. He wasn’t tipping the scales in her favor, merely comforting her as any father would. That was it. And he would repeat this.

He closed his eyes, not realizing how heavy his breathing had become. Was he even feeling the wall against his back, the stone against his fingers – was he even outside the throne room or in his home? Reiji felt almost weightless.

“I thought skulking around was for nosy servants, not princes of the realm.” Reiji’s eyes snapped open, startled by the new voice from the man in front of him. His head was slightly tilted to the side, his eyes was amused and judgmental. “Or perhaps this is the line to address the king?”

“Kurosaki…” He remembered his name. If anything, he could pretend he was of sound mind and body at the current moment. A good distraction to say the least as he pushed himself up from the wall and adjusted his glasses, not realizing they were nearly at the tip of his nose. “No, I.. I was hoping to talk to my father regarding…” Reiji stared off for a moment before a slight laugh escaped him. “I don’t even recall, actually.”

Kurosaki blinked, once – twice. He hadn’t known Prince Reiji to have moments of emotions, he looked almost anxious and out of place. In the throne room, he would hear the Princess leaving and the King telling her kind words of encourage and continue being brave. He could almost imagine the Prince had heard. It was no secret that the two elder children no longer got along and it was even evident what the source of the problem was – the empty spot to the throne. He didn’t like the idea of either of them. The Princess hardly knew what the job entailed and the Prince needed much more than brains to keep him afloat. It wasn’t his place to say anything, officially or otherwise. But keeping up pretense of loyalty was a major factor in his position…

A heavy sigh. “It’s pointless, stepping on a gameboard that’s been rigged from the start.” Reiji perked up and raised a brow. The Prince looked confused, almost annoyed yet was making no move to stop him or set him back.

“How else do you play the game then?” What did this Captain of the Guard know and why was he speaking to him in such a manner… was he giving him advice?

Why?

Kurosaki shrugged. “Destroy the board.”

Reiji snorted. It was a ridiculous notion. “That or even the playing field by cheating as well.” In that moment, Reiji had thought of his salvation. The game was against him from the start however – the rules allowed for cheating and yet he had not done so and thought playing fair would grant him victory.

Surely, he needed to play the same.

Reiji stepped forward, the morbid feelings of before ebbing away bit by bit as he smiled softly at the Captain before him. “Kurosaki… thank you.” Reiji raised up his hand and patted him on his shoulder. He could’ve sworn the man had nearly flinched. But it wasn’t common for a member of nobility much less the royal family to lay their hands so easily on someone not in the same league as them. Most likely, he was reacting because of that. “You should grant me another conversation soon.”

Having another person to talk to beside his family was near impossible and Kurosaki looked to have a good head on his shoulders. Perhaps having a confidant of some kind wouldn’t be so bad.

Kurosaki cleared his throat and nodded, bowing his head as he watched him leave. “As you wish, Your Highness.” A bearable moment with the Prince – he would’ve thought he was imagining it.

With Reiji gone, Kurosaki went on ahead inside the throne room and clicked his heals, bowing in place. “Your Majesty, please excuse my rudeness however I have urgent news.”

Leo frowned. “Urgent?”

“Yes, your ally – King Roger of the Southern Kingdom has meant an untimely death.” _And most likely well-deserved_. He thought bitterly, knowing that king was a heavy supporter of the chaos created by Leo.

His eyes widened. “What? How!” Leo’s hands balled up to fists, the pleasant feelings of before vanished in almost an instant. If the cause was anything but natural, it meant another war – another enemy to fight.

“Rumor says-”

“I’m tired of _rumors,_ Kurosaki! Deliver me news and facts, not gossip!”

His raised and harsh voice struck a chord in Kurosaki as he gritted his teeth, doing his best to contain his anger. He could understand the frustration but he could care less how _tired_ the king was of anything. “It’s been said that officially, Zarc crushed him. And he is now in control his kingdom and territories.” However angry Leo was moments ago, he looked horrified now.

Kurosaki could take being yelled at again if he could have the moment of fear repeat.

Leo was silent for a few moments, a minute – hardly moving. It was… unsettling.

“Sire?”

“Leave. Leave now.”

Leo paid no attention to Kurosaki leaving the throne room as he began to pace. With Roger gone, no – _killed_ by Zarc’s hand, it only meant an act of war. But with the reputation of Zarc and his plight of freedom for the common folk – it would be disastrous.

There was Reiji’s advice. To provide him what he wanted but now that would have meant giving into whatever demands he asked for. It was as bad as a loss and they hadn’t even picked up arms against each other. It would only negate his position as king and all the power and fear he amassed would slip through his fingers.

But simply waiting for that madman to arrive at his door and rip it open was the least appealing.

There was no choice – he needed to contact this demon.

\---

“I’m _bored_!” Zarc yelled out in a loud voice as he threw another book across the room. The Southern Kingdom, as he quickly realized was a drag. The best part was that he hadn’t for once burned down and destroyed a palace meaning he could have a comfortable bed and a stable roof as he planned his next move.

He only wished there was more to do.

How long was he there for? A month? Maybe two?

He lost track after the first two weeks – at that point, he had dragged every man involved in the fires out in the open and subjected them to punishment by the spirits hands. How quickly the rest of the capital fell into line – tearing down the statues of their former king and melting down the ornate structures.

So much of the army begging to align their loyalty to their new king and Zarc could only laugh. He had no interest in any army – not human ones anyways. But for the time being, he had told them to march outside the capital and deliver the news across the kingdom exactly whose domain this was now.

They happily complied.

But that left him… bored. Eager to want something to do, anything.

A knock at the door.

“Oh gods, yes please – enter!” Whoever it was, clearly, they would come with news. Good news, bad news, a traitor, an ass kisser – whatever it was, Zarc wanted something if it meant _new_.

“Excuse me, My Lord but… there is a letter for you.”

Zarc scrunched his nose, as though he had taken a whiff of a foul odor. A letter? “From who? No, actually – just give it to me.” He held out his hand and the shaking, nervous servant could only rush over and hand it to him, crinkling it as the later exchanged hands. “You can go…” Zarc motioned his hand, shooing him away and the servant happily complied.

He examined the letter and the only identifying mark was the seal, containing a griffin on its hind legs. It must’ve been a royal crest. Zarc ripped open the letter, his eyes scanning it before he stood up, his eyes now carefully lingering on every word.

“King… Leo Akaba…”

It was almost unreal as he held the letter tightly, falling to his knees in a fit of laughter. He didn’t know whether this was a trap to be led into or a man’s suicide note but either way – Zarc had a plan and a heading.

He just didn’t think it would be so soon.


	5. Chapter 5

“Eh? That Lieutenant from the castle is back again? _Geez…_ ”

“Hey, don’t bitch – she’s the only good piece of ass I’ve seen in months.”

Asuka tightened her fists and her upper lip furled into a sneer. She hated prison duty, she hated it with a passion. The guards were nothing but bottom feeders, the lowest ranked and nothing but barbarians. It made perfect sense to her why they were assigned to the prisons, they would be out of trouble and were given perfect livestock to let out their violence toward. It was usually seen as a punishment to be sent there and become a guard.

But she was not a guard.

She had to remember that. She was only there for one prisoner and not even to guard him, but to better him. The only bitter part of the assignment was the other guards and their nonsense.

Maybe if they didn’t talk about her so loudly, Asuka wouldn’t be bothered to such an extent. “Hey Lieutenant! That picnic basket for our date?” She rolled her eyes as she went down the steps again, the darkness and narrow pathway not bothering her as much as it did the first few times. In the days to come, she would most likely get used to the journey to the prison and the darkness of the stairway to the underground. For now, it was nothing but adjustments.

Speaking of adjustments, Asuka probably needed to think of other vegetables and fruits to bring him. Was he allergic to anything? An important piece of information she hasn’t bothered to ask – well, that was to be fixed today. She opened the door, not bothering to try and arm herself. This time, she found him on the opposite wall of his cell. He stirred slightly, his eyes half-lidded as though he were sleeping.

“I bought you more foo…” The words died in her mouth as she noticed the bowls from the other day untouched and the banana turning brown. Perhaps she was mistaken but it almost looked like they were in the exact same position as before. Had he really not laid a hand on them? Not bothered to eat or drink the water? “Oi, explain yourself.”

“… explain what?”

His voice was raspy. He _definitely_ hadn’t drunk the water. She tapped the untouched bowls with her foot, making a noticeable thud. “That.” What was so difficult about this? Prisoners were supposed to eat the food given to them, drink the water, and be happy about it. Did he expect to starve himself? Was that his goal, to die? Asuka groaned in irritation and placed the basket with his new food on his cot. “I am going to assume the soup was not to your tastes, _again_. And that you don’t like bananas.” _Or apples or any type of berries._ No reaction from him.

An extremely irritating prisoner.

“Are you allergic to anything? I wouldn’t want to accidentally kill you.”

That got a reaction out of him – the first bit of life in his eyes and sneer. _He… doesn’t want to die?_

Then why wouldn’t he eat her food? Not just this instance but every time afterwards had been the same. The food had gone untouched and she would replace it. How far could his stubbornness reach?

She unloaded the contents of the basket and put the bowls from the previous day back in, not bothering to stay much longer. “Listen to me, Kaito Tenjo. You _are_ going to eat this food and if I come back tomorrow and it’s still uneaten, I’m force-feeding you. Do you understand?” Asuka had to be forceful and stern with the prisoner. For someone who tried to kill the king, he couldn’t have been very bright if he didn’t know that eating was essential to his body.

There couldn’t have been much up there.

Kaito didn’t bother to turn his head to her but instead nodded slowly. Every prisoner responded to force. She most definitely didn’t want to use it on him, considering how weak he must’ve been but this was annoying. He seemed to always lay there, never talked. A side effect of isolation but shouldn’t he have desired to see another person or be thankful instead of huddling himself into a corner?

Asuka gripped tightly onto the basket handle and left the cell, turning the lock behind her. She did stay, wanting to hear if he got up. And indeed, she heard his bare feet move slowly across the cell and heard movement of the bowls. Then suddenly, a loud _splat_!

Was he…

Quickly, she unlocked the door and flung it open, expecting to see him finally eating the food but instead her brows furrowed in anger. He did indeed open the bowls this time but rather than eating, Kaito spilled them in the corner. “… it’s inedible.” How blunt his words were and the simple action of dropping the empty bowl onto the ground alongside the food, not bothering to look her in the eye. If he had, he could see Asuka was seething and was practically seeing red.

Everything in her was seeing this as hopeless, an impossible order to be given. But she couldn’t tell Captain Kurosaki that she could not follow his orders as directed. Why was he being so defiant?

Somehow, she could almost sympathize with the violent behavior the prison guards were often known for.

“Explain yourself, Kaito Tenjo!” Her hand was gripped tightly onto her sword, ready to unsheathe it at the ready if he tried something…or angered her once more.

He tried to move, his hand hardly steady on the wall as he slowly moved back to the cot and sat upon it. That wasn’t a cot… it was merely a light blanket and hardly any stuffing. Her anger softened slightly. “I’m not an animal.”

What?

What sort of explanation was that? Asuka wanted to ask but the way his head could barely stay up, the conversation wouldn’t last. Neither would he. And she was about ready to justify violence toward a dying man. She removed her hand from her sword and huffed. “No, but you’re an idiot for refusing food.”

“From _you_? I’d be an idiot to accept it.” Kaito shook slightly and perhaps it was her imagination but was his skin that pale before? She wondered how unsteady he truly was and how much energy this had taken out of him. “Now go already. I can’t stave off your boredom for long.”

Boredom?

Did he believe she came to derive amusement from him?

She couldn’t ask but she could see him fading and she couldn’t possibly leave him in such a state. Again, she entered the cell and closed the door behind her. This time, she knelt down in front of him and held out her hands to cup his face in an attempt to keep his head steady. He flinched, fear visible in his eyes. Asuka made a realization, something she should’ve caught on sooner… he was a prisoner.

And the guards were violent brutes.

“… I only wish to help. Please understand that.” Her voice was softer than before, quieter and patient. She pulled out a canteen from her side, luckily there was still water. Her hand moved from his cheek to the back of his head, gripping his hair to try and hold his head in place. “Please drink.” Kaito tried to move his head, keep his lips from parting but to no avail. She watched water trickle down the side of his mouth as he again struggled but this time, it was his own hands reaching for the canteen and taking hold of it, greedily taking large gulps of the water.

If there was so much of a drop left, Kaito had taken it. He panted slightly and dropped the canteen, the look of shame clear on his face. “…I drank.”

Asuka pitied him. The desperate manner he had taken the water and the regret plain on his face… forcing him was not a method she enjoyed. She wouldn’t try this again.

\---

“Ok, it’s decided.” Zarc held a pen and paper, writing off a checklist of sorts. “Guys, I need you to pay attention. This is really important.” His dragons huffed and sat up, no longer laying down in a relaxing position. It had been nearly a month since Zarc received a letter from a certain king. One he had been truly excited about. They were surprised they didn’t take off right away but instead he sent off a letter in response. He had told them he wanted to wait, show restraint and give time for the letter to arrive before springing into action.

Patience was not a word Zarc had used lightly.

Or a practice he indulged in. But now at the approaching dawn, he decided it was - at last, the right time.

Zarc pointed to two of his dragons, a black one and a purple one. “Rebellion and Venom, both of you will come with me directly.”

“ _You need both of us? Usually, you only ask for one._ ” The black dragon had asked. Seeing Zarc serious and attentive was strange. It was usually some bombast plan of annihilating a few major cities while he basked in the glory of cheers of the fallen citizens.

He smiled and shook his head, the eagerness they all knew was resurfacing. “I need _all_ of you actually.” They all perked up, perplexed and wondering how big of a deal this king must’ve been. Zarc must’ve wanted to do something spectacular if he wanted all of them present. The destruction he must be planning… it was going to be a true sight to behold. “Clear Wing and Odd Eyes, both of you will wait a week before joining up with us.”

“ _Any particular reason for that?_ ”

“Oh it’s very simple, Clear Wing.” Zarc began as he took more notes, moving his pen across the paper and looking studious. “Dark Rebellion and Starve Venom are the stuff of nightmares upon first sight and I wish to make a _good_ impression on King Leo Akaba.”

The black dragon, known as Dark Rebellion, roared in disapproval at Zarc’s description of him while Starve Venom seemed to have no objections but instead appeared pleased.

“ _What’s so special about this king that you need all of us?_ ” Odd Eyes had asked the question all of them were dying to know.

Zarc held the pen to his mouth, tapping it in thought as he looked over his list again. He’d hardly registered what his dragons were saying to him anymore, merely looking over his plans in written form. “Without him, I wouldn’t be here…” He said softly, not giving much thought to his words. It was truly an oddity to see him so distant and cryptic. They would ask again on another occasion, perhaps on the journey over. “I’m sure if we leave in the next hour and I ride on Rebellion, we can reach that castle by nightfall.”

Starve Venom let out an indignant roar, clearly unhappy with the decision. “ _If you’re going for intimidation, I’m-_ ”

“You don’t have as much wingspan as Dark Rebellion, so I will ride on him.” Zarc’s words were sharp and to the point, not particularly in the mood to be hearing tantrums from any of them. “You’re more intimidating, but not nearly as fast. It’s nothing personal.”

Zarc could still hear the snarling from Starve Venom and the others mocking him, fighting ensuing. He didn’t care if they tumbled across the landscape and destroyed buildings, they were finally giving him a moment’s peace. He thought carefully. Out of all of them, Clear Wing was the fastest but the last thing he wanted to do was arrive looking like a white knight descending from the heavens for their salvation. No, arriving in the midst of dark on dragons that blended to the night sky and shot lightening, tearing the earth as they moved fit much more to the image he wanted to bring.

Especially to _this_ king.

He would practice patience this time, savor the moments before wrenching apart the lands and the nobility. Now that his thoughts were organized, Zarc tore his paper in half and tossed the pen over his shoulder – hearing a small crack. He turned, unfamiliar with what that was supposed to be and found himself laughing. Odd Eyes was trying to eat the pen but decided to spit it out, stomping at it with his claws. “I see, you keeping me company.”

“ _Better than fighting with them._ ”

Zarc shrugged. “Eh, might as well let them blow off some steam. I have some packing to do so tell them whatever squabbles they got, they need them wrapped up by dawn.”

\---

“How come I can’t go to the party tonight?”

Reira sat on a small sofa in Reiji’s bedroom, his legs dangling as he picked off loose stuffing from his old bear. Reiji sighed as he sifted through his closet, becoming vastly annoying as he scrutinized every article of clothing. He would make a note to throw out some of the old clothing. “You’re too young. You will be much too tired and too bored to last the whole event.”

“Will _you_ be ok then?” Reiji made a sharp turn and raised a brow, not exactly liking what Reira was implying but knew most certainly what he was getting at. The younger boy clutched tightly onto his bear and lowered his head, feeling timid once more. “I’m sorry, Reiji. I didn’t mean-”

“It’s fine.”

He stayed quiet now, going back to picking the stuffing of his tattered bear while Reiji sorted through his closet again. Snapping at him would do him no good, he knew what he meant. It was ironic that he told Reira that he would get tired and bored when the same would happen to him. Social situations drained him and parties were the absolute worst.

 _Eh, this will do._ Reiji pulled out a black suit and threw it on the bed, shutting the closet door behind him. “Reira, if you want – you can ask father if you can stay for an hour at most. But I assure you, parties are dull as they are essentially nobility kissing ass and getting drunk.”

“Then why are you going?” It didn’t make sense to Reira.

He was the oldest prince. He wanted to see what other eligible bachelors would appear that he could shove Ray to. He had ultimately no choice given his age. There were… many reasons why Reiji was going and none of them were as appealing as skipping out on the whole thing in general and spare himself a miserable headache. But he wouldn’t admit to that. “You’ll understand soon.”

Reira sighed, he knew what that meant. His big brother didn’t want to explain. That or there were too many reasons. As he said, Reira knew he told the truth. At some point, it would become clear why Reiji was about to make himself purposefully uncomfortable for a night. “Do you plan on dancing?”

“Hell no.”

Reira laughed softly at Reiji’s blunt and swift response. Even he had limits to what he was willing to do. He stayed in the room, keeping Reiji company as he dressed himself for the party. From what father had told them before, he was hosting a ball to honor a special guest – someone named Zarc. He didn’t understand the significance of him, but Reiji didn’t like him. Not something he told him, but he could tell from how tense his shoulders became the moment father said he was coming.

He wanted to ask…what was so important.

But would Reiji get mad?

“Who’s Zarc?”

Reiji stiffened momentarily as he fastened the buttons of his shirt. “A self-proclaimed conqueror. You needn’t worry about him.” He didn’t want to scare him. There were… many reasons to be worried about Zarc.

Another rumor he had caught wind of, he had killed an ally of theirs. The king of the southern kingdom was maliciously murdered, making Zarc the new ruler of the lands and territories. And considering how much more he amassed, he was becoming an all-too-real threat…one that father invited with open arms. But he couldn’t allow himself to become worried. His father was a master diplomat – surely, he had some kind of plan.

“He must be really important if Father is doing all this for him.”

“Father’s probably propositioning him to be an ally of ours in the war.”

“Oh…” Another topic he barely understood, the war they had plunged into. All he knew was that father had started it as a way to assemble peace which was what got him confused. Too much of an oxymoron and he had asked Reiji one too many times to explain it before he would dive into a silent resignation of that was father’s plan. No confirmation on whether it was good or otherwise… meaning he thought ill about it. “You look nice.”

Reiji snorted. “I have to attempt for effort.” He said as finished buttoning up his black jacket and was now fastening some of the gold chains across chest to his shoulder. Reira had yet to stop staring, his eyes not wide in fear but more so just taking in details. It was as though he were awaiting some sort of reaction from him. Some kind of admittance or misstep to give him reason to stay further. “I should probably fetch Ray and see if she’s ready.”

“Can I come along?”

“… sure.”

He should send him off to bed soon. Maybe find a servant or guard on the way over to take Reira away to his room before he found himself having to keep a watchful eye on him for the duration of the night.

This was going to be a… strange night, indeed. Father told them months ago that King Roger of the Southern Kingdom had been vanquished by Zarc. Reiji immediately knew the implications – either they would declare war against the infamous liberator or take him in as an ally. And considering his advice to his father before this event, he decided on the latter. When he said to invite the prey into the lion’s den, Reiji hadn’t thought his father would take it as _literally invite the devil to your doorstep for a ball_? Was it meant to give him a false sense of security?

It was moronic given the high risk involved. Who knew what kind of man this Zarc was? Given his record of his encounters with other nobles, this wasn’t looking well.

“Will you be with Ray for the night?”

Reira’s question snapped him out of his thoughts. “Most likely not.” That would only end in disaster.

“Then around Father?”

Reiji couldn’t decide if that was worst. “Doubtful.” He knew where Reira was going with this and it was infuriating. _He_ was the older brother.

He hurried after Reiji, trying to walk as fast as his little legs could keep up. “Well, if you’re not going to be with anyone-”

“I actually will have company for the night.” His quick response caused Reira a momentary pause before he reached out for Reiji’s hand to try and slow him down as well.

His eyes were wide with surprise. “Who?”

That was indeed the question… Reiji wasn’t about to take back what he said just for Reira to feel guilty for asking or pushing. But he would have to come up with someone, the initial problem. Just saying _someone_ , leaving the answer vague as possible would only make Reira doubt and push and want to stay at the party – to see who else kept his brother company when he was not trailing around him. He looked down, seeing the skepticism rise.

What a conundrum.

A glimmer of hope – Reiji considered it perfect timing as that Captain he had talked to… Kurosaki, yes. He and another one of the royal guards seemed to be talking and walking in their general direction. Reiji stopped and leaned downward to Reira. “Captain Kurosaki will accompany me.”

He said that rather loudly, enough for Kurosaki and the other guard to stop in their tracks and stare. The other guard turned, covering her mouth as her shoulders shook in a slight giggle. She probably had not seen the Captain’s surprised face often. Reiji hadn’t known what expressions were normal or otherwise – didn’t realize the royal guards could find something to be surprised about.

“My Prince…?” Kurosaki bowed his head, not understanding at all what he had walked into. From the confused look of the youngest Prince’s face, he too was lost.

“A guard?” Reira almost didn’t believe him. He hadn’t known Reiji to try and mingle with the royal guard or anyone really. The Captain nonetheless… he was certain this one had father’s ear. Was that why Reiji decided to have him be his company? It made… sense. But enough for him to want to be around him around other people…

Reiji cleared his throat and patted Reira’s head softly. “Yes, Reira. He shall keep me company at the party. Now if you please…” Reiji turned, pointing to the woman who bowed her head. “Escort my brother to his chambers, it’s past his bedtime.”

“Of course, My Prince.” Kurosaki wanted nothing more than to stop Asuka from leaving his side, to instruct her to ignore the Prince’s orders and listen to those of her commanding officer. But that would have been idiotic. _What does he even want?_

She stepped forward, holding out her hand which Reira shyly took. He kept staring at Reiji as he was led away, waiting for some kind of act to be displayed in front of him or a punchline delivery. It did not arrive as Reiji waved at him and soon, was out of sight as they went around a corner. Reiji sighed and turned back to Kurosaki, who had his brow raised. “You ever been to a Royal Ball?”

Kurosaki blinked. “Can’t say that I have…” Was _that_ what he was talking about? He didn’t like the implication.

“Consider this your lucky night, you’ll be accompanying me. Now come.” Reiji didn’t give him the chance to argue as he waved his hand, a sign for Kurosaki to start following him.

He couldn’t think of a more tedious way to spend an evening than being surrounded by a bunch of pompous, spoiled nobility with their noses too high in the air to notice anything else. Why was the King even holding this ball? It must’ve been just a display of grandiose wealth and power, just another way to show off what he had. And why was Prince Reiji dragging him to this?

Well… maybe he desired intelligent conversation? It was doubtful to find it in a room of nobility.

But to essentially give him no choice… he had better things to do.

“Yes, My Prince.” Kurosaki followed him, begrudgingly.

\---

The night air was crisp and cool, the sky wasn’t surrounded by clouds allowing just the right amount of moonlight to illuminate his path – an altogether perfect night for flying. Zarc could hardly contain his excitement, finding it difficult to keep still on Dark Rebellion’s back as he practically bounced.

“ _Zarc, are you nervous?_ ”

“Me? Nervous? _Never_! I’m excited as hell!” Zarc said, practically yelling into the night sky.

“ _Alright, but can you pretend to be bored? It’s hard to fly uninterrupted._ ”

Zarc pouted and laid down, wrapping his arms around Dark Rebellion’s neck. “You’re no fun… Venom wouldn’t tell me to be quiet. He’d tell me to be as excited as I want.”

“ _Then you should’ve ridden on him. For now, sit still. We shall be there soon_.”

Zarc grumbled, his eyes darting around for Starve Venom who must’ve been flying lower. He couldn’t handle high altitudes the same way Dark Rebellion or Clear Wing could so he most likely stuck closer to the ground and was tearing up whatever he could to make his presence known. No matter, they would arrive at the same time so as long as they kept on course. It gave him time to imagine the look on King Leo’s face when he arrived on two ferocious dragons and threatened to bring an army of spirits to his doorstep.

He wondered if he would surrender immediately or fight. He hoped he would fight – Zarc liked a little fight and given what he knew about him, a quick surrender wasn’t likely.

“ _Are you going to dispatch him the same way as the last king?_ ”

Zarc scrunched up his nose in thought for a few moments before shaking his head. “Nah, that guy just pissed me off. This king is _special_ , remember. So I’ma play along for a week till Odd Eyes and Clear Wing get here, then the _real_ fun will-” Loud cracks in the sky and sparks flew up, causing Zarc to sit up – his eyes wide and body stiff. Those were... those were fireworks in the distance. And in the direction they were in…!

Why was the king shooting up fireworks? Was it another attempt to weed out potential criminals by imitating him?

Zarc wasn’t sure if he could last a week if so.

“I think that’s our stop up ahead.” Maybe he put up the fireworks to welcome him? If so, it was an incredible way to start the night. “Dark Rebellion, let’s go!” Zarc said loudly, clutching tightly onto his dragon’s neck as he roared before descending closer to the ground. His speed was faster than before, another roar and they heard one in the distance – Starve Venom was near. He’d probably reach the castle before them, maybe a minute or so before.

He stared ahead, his eyes focused intently as the fireworks intensified.

“Don’t destroy the town!” _Not yet…_ His dragons whined but followed his orders, flying over the buildings – purposefully avoiding destruction to head closer to the castle. The people they passed screamed in horror at the wing-beasts overhead. Zarc didn’t have time to cater to them, he wanted to get there.

Get to the castle and finally meet King Leo Akaba in the flesh.

_Almost there. Almost there. Almost there._

A mantra repeated in his head as he saw Starve Venom immediately crash through the gates, the soldiers already raising their weapons against him. He grinned; finally. They arrived.

Dark Rebellion kept above ground and Zarc slowly released his grip on his neck, getting himself up to his feet on his dragon’s back. The soldiers gasped – he knew what their whispered concerns were.

“State your purpose!”

Zarc took a deep breath, his muscles relaxed and his heart racing.

“Tell your King his special guest has arrived! Zarc is here!”


	6. Chapter 6

It was a horrifying sight. Two fiendish monsters of legend and myth right before their eyes and a lone human standing atop the black dragon, his arm extended out as he radiated confidence and intimidation. Their king had _invited_ this man?

Zarc?

The name rang familiar to them. The same man who ripped through different lands and burned all in his path – the same man who conquered lands across the four corners was now at their door.

“Well, what _are_ you waiting for?” Zarc exclaimed and his lip furled. How were none of them moving and simply gawking?

Yes, he had dragons. And _yes_ , they had just ripped through the gate. Truly, an incredibly sight and so on but...

How much more time did they need to be star struck? His eyes darted around, seeing numerous amounts of carriages. Was it… normal for so many carriages and horses and footmen to be readily available at the entrance? It seemed like a waste. Even more so, for random fireworks-

No, a sudden thought occurred to Zarc. This wasn’t just a meetup. This was a special night at the castle, some spectacle was being held. And he arrived smack dab in the middle of such events. He was a special guest in every possible sense. And now he was to be paraded around like some prize. _Well, fuck._ A true test of patience was to arise from tonight. King Leo Akaba would parade him like a wild beast he’d tamed, the conquering hero. _There better be alcohol in there._

A guard retreated his spear and bowed his head. “I shall inform the King Leo at once, sir!” Zarc grinned, commenting on what a good and smart man he was. Mostly, he knew that soldier wanted away from his presence and his snarling dragons but ultimately, at least something was getting done. Admittedly, he was starting to get worried that he found himself at the wrong castle and made a dramatic entrance for nothing.

“ _So why didn’t we just rush in? That would’ve been more interesting._ ”

“ _Not even interesting, just better than standing out here._ ”

“ _Yeah, what he said._ ”

“Both of you, shut up!” Zarc spat. Of all things, for both Dark Rebellion and Starve Venom to start agreeing with one another was a sign of calamity. And they were united in the sense of criticizing him. He jumped off of Dark Rebellion’s back and stretched, leaning forward for so many hours was definitely doing something to his back. Actual ground and moving his legs about was nice too. “I didn’t ask for opinions.”

“ _You seldom do._ ”

“Exactly, and I don’t feel like starting right now in this moment.”

“ _Who said we were giving opinions? I just want to complain._ ”

“Well, _of course_ you do!” Zarc retorted, throwing his head back and groaned loudly. It was always something with Starve Venom, some complaint about what he should be doing or not doing and tonight was no different. “Look, I just want to get through tonight in one piece!” After a long trip, Zarc had no idea what the word patience was. He needed to practice it but flying all day… he took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

The guards just stared at the odd sight. They had heard of the self-proclaimed liberator and how terrifying his conquests were. He could control beasts of legend and they shot lightening and fire, laying waste to the lands and killing those who opposed them. The people would rejoice and cry out his name in fear they would be next. And this man… was the same one arguing with these monsters like a parent scolding a child.

This wasn’t the exact image they had. Somehow, the reality hadn’t lived up to the rumors and hype.

“You know what, fuck this.” Zarc mumbled and shoved the guards aside. His patience had a limit and he wasn’t about to wait another moment to meet this king. “Wait here!” He shouted to his dragons who stayed in place as they watched him stroll into the castle, the guards too much in shock and awe to try and stop him. Fortunately for them and Zarc’s patience, the guard who left earlier was running back and appeared in front of him, his chest heaving up and down as he tried to catch his breath.

“T-The King will see you! Please follow me.”

_About fucking time…_

\---

He hated parties. They were always some parade of ridicule and gossip. As a child, Reiji remembered his mother forcing him to dance and mingle whenever there was a ball of some sort. Constantly chastised about how he needed to uphold an image and if his older sister could handle it, then so could he. Admittedly, Reiji didn’t mind _people_ per say. Large groups of people huddle and crammed in one place and being social wasn’t what irritated him, though that didn’t help.

No, it was the hypocrisy of it all. How he needed to watch his steps and play pretend at enjoying the gossip and bragging of wealth. It didn’t help that it only got worse with age as he grew to understand context.

Reiji sighed, taking another sip of his champagne and seeing a hint of a smug grin from Kurosaki. He’d been quiet so far. Was this man normally so quiet? Well, given he was a guard – _head_ of the guards no less, it would make sense he would do more listening than speaking. Though in a social setting like this, surrounded by nobility – Reiji wondered if he would change his tune.

He’d wait.

“Be careful not to drink too much, Your Highness.” Kurosaki spoke suddenly, surprising Reiji. Of all the things to warn about…

“I’m no child and you are not my chaperone.” Reiji was about to down the glass out of sheer spite before Kurosaki reached over and took it out of his hand, placing it on the banquet table next to him, on the other side of the Prince.

“Correct, but you asked me to be your company and I don’t fare well with drunks.” If the Prince wanted to drown his brain cells with alcohol and be on the same wave-length as the other nobles in the room, fine but he wasn’t sticking around for such nonsense. It had been an hour since this party had begun and the Prince had been approached several times. Nobles wanting to make small talk, compliment him, kiss ass, even dance with him. Kurosaki had quickly grown bored, finding nothing to listen to. Oddly enough, he noticed the Prince was hardly attentive – presenting himself as aloof and distant, a dignified air.

Adding alcohol to the mix would be a disaster at best.

Reiji huffed. He wasn’t a drunk, only taking a few sips and what would it matter if he was old enough for such activities? It was better to drink at these parties, the evening eventually became a blur of lights and laughter and before he realized what happened, morning came. Right now, he preferred that.

But he didn’t wish to argue. It wasn’t that important. For now, he still needed to keep his wits about him till his father’s _special guest_ arrived. If they were all about to die, then he might as well down a glass or three.

Kurosaki’s attention wandered again. While the Prince stayed by him, away from the crowd of other nobles and the younger Prince was already off to bed, the Princess was mingling and laughing – dancing with others. She was fully in her element; a polar opposite of her brother. The King was nowhere to be found, Kurosaki hadn’t recalled seeing him. What was this party for?

Last he recalled, it wasn’t anyone’s birthday. They would’ve been more obvious. There was no recent celebration. It didn’t seem right. If anything, given the death of an ally and the wars surrounding the region, this ball was ill-timed.

A servant approached the Prince, whispering something to him and he nodded. “Kurosaki, I shall be leaving you for a few moments. My father calls.” The same servant went to the Princess and she too was making her way off the floor.

No, something was off. And Kurosaki couldn’t just simply grab the Prince and demand to know. Well… nothing wrong with making a simple request. “Is everything alright?”

“Oh, fine. The special guest has arrived and Father wants us all to meet in person first.”

“Special guest?” Kurosaki couldn’t back his surprise. If there was a guest, why was he not informed in regards to security?

Reiji’s eyes slightly widened, realizing that Kurosaki didn’t know about this. He was as much in the dark as all the others. A wary chuckle from him, it must’ve been a need to know – as in the King and his children only. “I suppose the shock value will be gone momentarily but yes. Zarc the Conqueror is in our midst.”

Kurosaki’s heart stopped.

\---

Zarc was led down a few corridors and did his best not to allow his eye to wander, but it was difficult. Unlike the Southern Kingdom, this castle wasn’t as rancid or tacky but tasteful. He didn’t expect the King to see him right away considering there was a party of some kind. He heard the people chatting and the music, assuming that soon he would be led out there as well. For now, he had to keep himself under wraps.

“Please wait here while I inform the King and his family.”

 _His family?_ Zarc nodded to the soldier and he walked into the room he was supposed to wait in. With the door shut, he decided to explore the room. There were a few portraits and out of boredom, Zarc took a look. An older woman with red hair hoisted up and her neck ordained with lavish jewels, her eyes were like ice – enough to make his blood run cold. She had a terrifying look about her.

He guessed she was probably the Queen. Maybe she was as terrifying in person as she was in paint. Next to her was a young man, Zarc assumed the king based on the crown. His first glimpse of him and he looked barely a threat.

Though certainly, this was aged as the stress of wars and ruling must’ve taken a toll. The other portraits in the room were of others, he hardly paid attention. A young boy with glasses, the older woman with a baby with terrifying wide eyes, the king with a little girl.

It was like a strange, little happy world he settled in.

There was one though he couldn’t help but stare at. It was a young woman, her red wavy hair held up in girlish pigtails. Her eyes and smile were captivating, such a deep shade of purple… He laughed to himself, ogling a portrait was idiotic. But he could admire a pretty face.

Zarc needed to tear himself from staring further at a painting.

How sad, he thought. Of all the things to capture him, a painting had stilled him. Not as though there was much else to do in the room aside from wander and stare.

It wasn’t a bad room, nothing really urging him to want to overhaul or destroy everything. But looks were deceiving. The King would not be kind and that young woman with pigtails would be nothing but artistic interpretation of a pale and sickly girl. All in all, he wondered how much of foolery and fabrication a week would provide him.

The door opened and Zarc took a deep breath. This was it, the moment of truth. First impressions meant everything. He turned around seeing a tall, dark skinned man dressed in regal attire. This was him – it was the same guy in the portraits, give or take a few wrinkles. Zarc smiled, placing one hand over his heart and extending his other arm out, bowing his head slightly. “My good King Akaba, I presume - what a _pleasure_ to meet you.”

Leo stepped forward, studying the man. His soldiers informed him that Zarc had arrived and was awaiting him. He had a different idea in mind for what he looked. He assumed an older man, hardened by war and stone-faced. Someone larger than life itself if he could control _spirits_ and rile the common people as he did. Unbelievable strength and determination. This was not him.

No, this looked to be a boy no older than Ray or Reiji even. Much too young to be hailed as a conqueror. How charismatic could a child be? How could he possibly be rampaging through the lands, destroying all in his path – even killing other nobles and killing an ally of his?

“ _You_ are Zarc?”

He sounded disapproving. Zarc raised his head, momentarily ticked off by his tone. Why wasn’t he kissing his ass like the king in the south? In the letter, he sounded eager to meet him. Fireworks welcoming him and everything. And the first meeting starts with the king being disappointed. Nevertheless, he collected himself. “The one and only.” _Maybe I should’ve brought that one king’s head as proof or something…_

As amusing as that would’ve been, that wouldn’t allow him to have as much fun as he wanted. Plus the stench would’ve been unbearable, not like there was much of his head left in the first place.

Leo shook his head, extending his arm out. “Please, have a seat.” He closed the door behind him and Zarc turned a bit, sitting on a sofa as Leo took a seat in front of him. Was the king going to make small talk? “I hope your trip wasn’t too terrible. I’ve ventured down to the Southern Kingdom quite a few times before-”

Zarc was already zoning out – the small talk began. Wasn’t there a party or something? The least he could do was bring him there and he could get at least guzzle down some nice booze or food or something. But still, he would feign interest. “Ah, dunno about roads. I just hopped on my dragons.”

Leo simply stared as him as he was talking about his dragons and the calm weather which made the trip easier. Dragons… he meant it literally. And given the guards initial outburst and proclaiming Zarc had arrived on massive creatures… He halfway lived up to his reputation.

“So uh…” Zarc pointed out the window, a nervous smile painted on. “What’s with all the carriages?”

“You’ve been surrounded by common folk and woods for a while, I thought I’d give you a taste of civilized society.”

 _Civilized society…_ He swallowed a lump in his throat, attempting to hold down annoyance and emotion from the king’s explanation of the party. The last thing he could describe a gathering of nobility as anything but civilized. “Well, thanks. That’s… that’s real generous of you.” It was a week, he repeated to himself. Just for a week. “Ya coulda wrote me though, I would’ve dressed up.”

“Oh, not a problem. You can probably borrow something from my son.”

Zarc looked around at the portraits again, finding one with the boy with the glasses and guessed that would be the son in question. It wouldn’t be the first time he wore another’s clothes and they would probably be a better fit as well.

He wasn’t a talkative type, mostly quiet. Odd, Leo assumed from the splendor of his attacks and reputation that he’d have an ego the size of the lands he amassed. That or he was simply weighing the situation, testing the waters. Meaning if anything, Leo had control of the situation. He _had_ to take control of it. Here sat across from him a volatile, violent conqueror and nothing was preventing him from conducting an attack right now. The only advantage he had was time and a one-on-one confrontation. His body language seemed as though he were open, not exactly showing himself as hostile or a threat. How strange, Leo thought.

“I must say, you’re different than what I thought.” Leo started to strike up a conversation, seeing what kind of reaction he could get out of him. Zarc only raised a brow, what was… that supposed to mean? He must’ve looked confused, put off slightly since Leo continued. “You’re younger than I expected, which makes your accomplishments all the more admirable.”

“Admirable?”

“Of course.” He leaned forward, his hands folded in front of him. There was a certain charm to speaking to a younger ruler who lacked experience, not knowing the difference between flattery and foolery – nor the fine line of sincerity and deceit. “I look at you, someone young enough to be my child and I wonder, why aren’t my _own_ children this ambitious? I’m afraid I’ve spoiled them all too much – they prefer their walls. You on the other hand, how you take charge across the lands and stake your claim where you want – I respect that.”

Zarc had to resist the urge to laugh. The _good_ King Leo Akaba was praising him, pulling his own children down and uplifting him. He had to say, he definitely enjoyed this. Calling him ambitious while in the same breath, criticizing his own flesh and blood. He hadn’t met them, any of them but even if he was _lying_ to him… there had to be truth there. After all, they were palace brats.

It would amaze him if they even knew what existed outside these walls.

“I guess it’s true what they say.”

“Oh?”

Palace brats of a dictator. That’s what they were. But it was good of this king to have sense on him. To recognize steadfast, raw ambition and talent when he saw it. “When you find no adventure at home, you must go forth and seek it elsewhere. Or something like that, I don’t really know.”

“Now see, that’s what I mean.” Leo’s body language became more relaxed, open and friendly. “That kind of thought – it’s a rare find. However young you are, you’re an old soul. Experienced, valiant. You have the makings of greatness, I can tell.” The king seemed sincere to him. And in earnest, that confused Zarc. Wasn’t he supposed to be starting on some talk about how he was doing wrong and only another path was correct?

Was he honestly praising him?

Why? Did he not suspect he was a target?

Or did he?

Something he was unused to – honest praise. Was it honest? Why was he listening and giving heed to it? And worse yet, it came from King Leo – the last man he ever wanted to hear solid praise from. A week was torture, even more so now that those words would ring in his head. The _makings_ of greatness… he’d make sure to make him eat those words.

“Oh please… I can’t grow too big a head. My dragons will never be able to lift me off the ground.” He laughed awkwardly, trying to think of something to say – anything to release the tension he felt. “But uh, I should probably get into those clothes you offered. As long as laziness isn’t contagious, I’ll wear something of your kid’s.”

Leo nodded and pulled on a tapestry next to him. A few moments passed before a servant knocked and Leo instructed them to enter. “Guide him to the Prince’s room and find him some suitable attire.”

The servant nodded, bowing slightly as both Zarc and Leo stood up. With better clothes, at least Zarc knew he’d be led to the party and get some good food and drink. His long day called for it Though he wasn’t sure how well the _civilized_ society would be to him. _Nothing alcohol can’t fix._ He told himself repeatedly as he followed the servant out of the room. The servant and he were walking down the hall when two others were approaching them and immediately, the servant moved to the side and bowed.

Why was he…?

Zarc felt himself pulled to the side and he saw the two come closer. They were young, close to his age probably – looking almost familiar. Party guests and nobility, he probably saw them in passing… no, wait. His eyes were fixated on the woman. She was familiar, he definitely had seen her before. The shade of her hair, the length, the shade of her eyes as they glanced to him.

His heart sped up and he could feel his very breath leaving him. Zarc didn’t feel his head lowering, his eyes still met her own till she turned away. It was an odd sensation, the simultaneous feeling of being frozen in place and wanting to reach out to her. That woman was the same one in the portrait which he had learned hardly did her justice. Was her hair as soft to his touch as it appeared?

What did her voice sound like? He wanted to call her out, tell her to come back. Maybe calm his racing heart. Why was he..

“… that was Prince Reiji and Princess Ray.” The servant spoke up. But Zarc barely heard him, something about a Princess. That was her, the woman in the portrait. She was the Princess and she was… Zarc wanted to slap himself, had his face turned red or something? Was he being so transparent in an interest? “You can meet them tonight after you dress, if you like of course, sir.”

Somehow, the company improved tenfold. Maybe the party could be salvaged.

\---

They didn’t bother to knock, walking right into the study and saw their father sitting with a grin on his face – something they both found odd. Usually with balls, Leo was never put into a good mood, saving his smile and cheerful demeanor for the crowd. Ray found it comical how much he and Reiji shared in that regard, neither liked large gatherings. So the fact that he put one up for one guest and still found something to smile about…

“You seem to be in a good mood, something nice happen?” Ray asked as she closed the door behind her and Reiji.

“That Zarc fellow is more amiable than I thought he’d be.”

“Zarc?” Both the children spoke at once, surprised. They hadn’t realized that he already had met him, sat down with him, even _talked_ to him and was still there. In a good mood, nonetheless.

But how did… “And… what happened?” Reiji asked, a hesitant sort of tone in his question.

“Well, right now I believe he’s changing into some of your clothes.” Ray turned away and snickered at Reiji’s displeased face, the way his nose crinkled. “Then, afterwards he’ll join the ball.” Leo stood up and walked to his children, placing a hand on each of their shoulders and holding them close. “You both need to be on your best behavior. And Ray, try to dance with him at least once. Reiji-”

“I most certainly won’t dance with him.”

Leo laughed, patting Reiji’s shoulder and placing his hand on his cheek. “Hilarious. And no, I’m asking you to speak with him. Make some small chit-chat and what not. _Both_ of you should charm him.”

Reiji could almost laugh. Ray had the easier task, she simply had to dance with him while he would be forced to make small talk with a stranger. And not just _any_ stranger, but one who was volatile enough to kill them all on a careless whim. That was a harder task to put up with.

Their father continued to instruct them on their behavior. Ray and Reiji kept reminding him that they were not children and needed no such orders. A rare time to be in agreement. “Reiji, you think you can handle small talk?” Ray teased and again, Reiji crinkled his nose.

“Can you handle not stepping on his feet?”

The brief moment of agreement was fleeting, ended just as quickly as it began.

Another few moments of instruction before their father sent them back on their way, saying he would join them in a few moments. Leo sighed, sitting back down in his chair and basked in the silence. As long as they kept their quarrels to themselves, they would be fine. The rest of the night would be alright. They had no reason to interact much else with each other. He knew perfectly well Ray would flourish like a social butterfly while Reiji would stay off to the side. Effectively, there was no reason to set off the other.

\---

Zarc was there.

Zarc was in the palace.

Zarc was in the building, in the vicinity, he was _invited_?!

Kurosaki was close to an out of body experience. This wasn’t happening. The King had invited a ruthless conqueror and madman with a short fuse to his home, for a party nonetheless. And worse yet, hadn’t even _told_ him what was happening or even why. Kurosaki had thought he’d have the ear of the king, his trust by now. But this time, he kept it close to the vest. The worst possible outcome and in such a situation too…!

_Alright, calm down. Calm down._

He told himself, taking a few deep breaths and feeling his heart rate slow and become steady. This wasn’t the moment to panic. No, now more than ever he needed to think. And be calm. Zarc would be brought out in a few moments. All he needed to do was keep an eye on him. Devise some kind of plan to get him secluded for a few moments and maybe… no, there were his dragons. Without a proper plan to handle such beasts – angry, powerful beasts with no qualms about annihilation, ridding the kingdom of Conqueror Zarc was useless.

It would be dangerous to off him now lest those things turn their fangs against them all, turning them potential territory to inevitable livestock.

A difficult night.

Kurosaki saw the Prince and Princess return and he waved to the Prince. _Remain calm_. Just ask calmly what happened, what the situation was. Play it as he did before. At least Prince Reiji would tell him, _should_ tell him. “What happened?” Kurosaki nearly sneered, he sounded much too eager.

It didn’t faze the Prince too much; his mind must’ve been elsewhere. “Nothing. According to Father, everything is going smoothly.”

_Bullshit!_

“Yes, I should expect Zarc to be down soon enough.”

“… you didn’t meet him?” But wasn’t that why he and the Princess were called away? What did…

Reiji shook his head, grabbing a champagne glass and drinking it – slightly surprised that Kurosaki wasn’t trying to stop him this time “No, I didn’t feel like stalking off to my room and introducing myself while he was half-dressed in my clothing.”

“What?”

Was that meant to be a joke? Or serious – the statement was so outlandish that he couldn’t quite understand. Though how could he joke at a time like this! Didn’t he understand the sheer gravity of the situation?

“… it doesn’t matter.”

Kurosaki wanted to grab him, yell at him. Of course it mattered! How self-assured could he possibly be if he didn’t think inviting…! No, it was starting to add up. The alcohol was getting to his head. He wasn’t going to get anything useful out of him. Just as well, Kurosaki was stuck by the side of a tipsy Prince.

The sounds of trumpets blaring caught the attention of the guests. It was meant to announce the arrival of the King, always the last to arrive and descend upon them. Reiji sighed, slamming the empty glass on the table and turned his attention to the trumpets. Kurosaki did the same, half-expecting for Zarc to stroll out with blood dripping down his body and holding the King’s head in his hands – proclaiming himself the new king.

If so, he’d take a few minutes to cherish the sight before acting properly.

“Presenting! King Leo Akaba of the Western Kingdom and his guest of honor, Zarc the Liberator!” The guests murmured softly, shocked at the announcement. Their King was in cahoots with the infamous usurper? Were they allies? It must be so – Zarc arriving and not killing them all in a show of fire and lightening. Truly, their king was a mighty one to have tamed Zarc!

As two figures approached the ballroom, the guests began to sink – bowing before their king and his distinguished guest.

Admittedly, the suit didn’t fit _perfectly_ and felt a little tight in certain areas but eh – Zarc could deal. A white suit, he wanted to laugh. Perhaps he should’ve arrived with Clear Wing and Odd Eyes, appearing like a white knight riding across the heavens only to overturn the earth itself to plunge the lands into hell. A contrasting image – now he was irritated he didn’t initially go with that. The nobility didn’t look frightened of him, they had no reason to be. As of now, he looked like a friend; an ally and comrade of King Leo’s meaning his cause and ventures were their gain.

Zarc took a deep breath and scanned the crowd, fixating on a certain redheaded princess whose name he had already forgotten. _Fuck_. But there she was, near the front of the crowd bowing slightly. He knew her type, the cordial princess who could do no wrong. This was stupid.

He _knew_ it was stupid.

And yet…

“Come this way, Zarc.” The King’s voice was distant as the music started up again and the guests began a dance. The Princess stepped forward, making her way to them and when by her father’s side, pressed a kiss against his cheek as a greeting. A slight tugging in Zarc’s belly, he wished to switch. “My dear, show some hospitality to our guest.”

“Of course.” She smiled and turned her gaze to him and Zarc could feel himself becoming undone. Not a single imperfection on her skin and her voice was like a gentle breeze. “Welcome, Lord Zarc. I hope your stay here is enjoyable.”

The corner of his mouth twitched. His stay was… _definitely_ on its way to being enjoyable – especially now that he saw her. “I’m sure I’ll find something to do.” _You, mainly._ But he’d restrain himself from such thoughts. After all, he was supposed to be on a path of destruction.

But on the other hand… he had a free week. And this was a party.

Zarc extended his hand out to her. “How about a dance, dear Princess…?” He still couldn’t remember her name. That would certainly make this awkward.

Ray looked to her father momentarily before turning back to Zarc. “And here I was going to ask you the same question…” She mused aloud before placing her hand upon his, suddenly being pulled forward as his grip on her hand tightened as he led her to the dance floor.

He looked around briefly, taking note of the dance steps. A simple step and it allowed him to keep her close – he already liked it. His other hand was now at the small of her back and used the position to hold her close. With her hand on his shoulder and the other one tight in his grip, she had no clear way of discreetly moving his hand a bit further up. For now, she’d allow the very bold placement.

It was a strange kind of silence and he needed to break it somehow, some way. But what the hell conversation was he meant to have with her? Surely, anything was going to turn awkward since by the week’s end, everything she loved and held dear was going to burn by his hands but she didn’t know that. Or did she? A strange feeling either way. But the burning thought in his mind was her name. For the life of him, he couldn’t remember what it was. Earlier, he was too distracted by his own beating heart and her beauty that her name slipped in one ear and out the other. Zarc cleared his throat, it was better to try than do nothing. “So uh, Princess… Rin, right?”

“… wow.” She couldn’t respond in a charming manner, more put off by the fact he uttered the wrong name. It wasn’t as though her name was so difficult to get in the first place. But it was a simple mistake, she had to make friends and just put it aside – although he did lose points with her. “Close, but no – wrong name. It’s-”

“Ah, Ah, no.” Zarc turned her abruptly. He could turn this around very easily. If he was to occupy himself for a week, then the new goal was to flatter this princess. _Shouldn’t be too difficult_ , he thought. “Allow me to guess it.”

“Guess… my name?” Ray was curious – why would he try to _guess_ her name when he could easily just ask for it? Was this a way of toying with her? What kind of strange… “Alright, I’ll play your little game. But first, move your hand up.”

He complied none too happily but now his hand was at the middle of her back, more formal. “Let’s see… I thought it was Rin because your voice was like a soft breeze, it matches you well.” Zarc could swear he saw the surfacing of a minor blush, what with the way her gaze away and her smile turning shy. “But ah… I know! Was it Ruri?”

_You were closer with Rin._

She shook her head, not knowing if it was on purpose or otherwise. “Nope, very wrong but I’ll bite - where’d you get this one?”

“I’ll tell you if…” Zarc pondered for a second, his hand forceful on her back and pushed her against him – their chests pressed together. “If you give me another dance.” Their movements came to a stop as the music slowed to a stop. Ray hadn’t realized time had gone by so fast. Usually, dancing with a stranger was the event she dreaded with parties. Granted, she did what she could and put on a brave face and endured and counted the seconds till she was away and back with pleasant company. Although her father wanted her to charm him – it didn’t seem so much of a chore. Hell, it looked more like _he_ was doing half the work.

_Guessing my name…_

She closed her eyes, her smile stayed. Her voice was a soft breeze now, was it? She had heard compliments like that before but his presentation was more original. “Alright.” The music started up again and Ray put some distance between them. “You’re lucky I’m a curious type.”

 _You’re **my** type, more like…_ Zarc wanted to say but refrained. Strange though, as he watched the other guests and their dance steps – imitating them the best he could, he forgot there were other inhabitants, other guests. Such a grand ballroom but everything was turning dull and lifeless. It was nothing new, everything had been doing that lately. The Princess wasn’t, but he was focusing on her. For now. Soon, she would too, blend in with all he saw and felt. It was inevitable.

“So… not Ruri, right?” Again, she shook her head. “Damn, it matched you so well too. In a room full of glittering jewels, you’re the only one whose shine captivates me and blinds all those around.” Zarc gulped, his gaze shifting a bit as his cheeks reddened slightly. How did those words come out of his mouth so easily and smoothly? How did he do that and worse yet, could he even repeat that?

Ray snorted, doing her best to hold back her laughter. Another compliment, but this one was cornier. Strange though, they didn’t sound rehearsed. A warlord didn’t have much time to flirt and dazzle and what little she knew about him, Zarc the Conqueror didn’t seem like the shameless flirt he was portraying now. Was it genuine? It was difficult to tell. “That was cheesy.”

“Yea, I’m chalk full of it.”

They laughed and she could feel herself being placed at ease while he felt the room ebb away further by the moment. She really did shine.

\---

Reiji could be chanting a mantra of how much he hated this ball and it still wouldn’t have made the time go by any faster. Even distracting himself by grabbing a few champagne glasses and ignoring how poorly hidden Kurosaki’s annoyance was with his consumption of said alcohol was not going as well as he wanted. Actually, he was started to get a mild headache.

For now, he opted to keep an eye out for Zarc and Ray. _Charm him_ , Father said. Ray was doing a marvelous job of that. Easily, she could do her part and dance and charm the violent conqueror. No qualms whatsoever but then again, it was easier for her. She hardly had qualms about such things when Father told her to do something. High society was her strong suit, something Reiji always envied on some level. Charisma was always needed and she had that, if she ever made up her mind and actively wanted to rule… he pushed those thoughts out of his mind.

They weren’t needed right now.

“Your Highness,” Kurosaki spoke again, grabbing the glass out of his very loose grip, “the last warning I will give you.” The Prince was simply staring at the dance floor and watching the lavish guests dance their worries away as though they were nothing while he got drunk. And Kurosaki deemed himself the only sane person in the room, knowing the full danger of having this man in the room and how very ill-equipped they were at the moment.

And worse yet, the Prince’s genius brain was becoming diluted with alcohol.

Reiji narrowed his eyes and finally looked away from the dance floor to Kurosaki, appalled by his words and the way they were spoken. “Who are _you_ to warn me?” The absolute disrespect in his mannerisms… Kurosaki seemed silent, bowing his head slightly.

 _Fucking brat…_ There was no point in arguing with a drunken brat.

With the matter seemingly settled, Reiji turned his attention back to Ray and their guest. He noticed something… strange. The dangerous conqueror, smiling and blushing? Usually, that was the role Ray had taken up to charm. She didn’t cause others to do that, not easily anyways.

When the music ended, he saw how Zarc kept holding onto her – trying to keep her near. For the first dance, that was normal. But for a second dance…how strange. Of course Ray wouldn’t refuse him but why was he seeking her out?

Did he just like dancing with her?

“She’s not that great of a dancer…” Reiji mumbled, putting his fist against his lips in thought. Not just that, but throughout the dance… he couldn’t help but notice how close Zarc kept her. In dances, there was normally distance between the dancers depending on what was deemed appropriate or even how well they knew each other. He knew enough to know first time partners did not dance so close. Often, one tried to put aside distance when it was…

A sudden thought occurred to him.

But he needed to make sure of it before indulging further.

“Kurosaki, for the next dance – request the Princess’ hand.”

That caught him off guard and he just stared, his eyes wide. Maybe he misheard him. “Excuse me, Your Highness?” Or maybe the alcohol had severely damaged his brain.

“I said, dance with my sister.”

Kurosaki balled up his fists. It was one thing to try to keep company of a drunken brat to a party he wasn’t supposed to be attending, and it was another to be dancing with the spoiled princess on top of it all – this was too far! “With all due respect, I-”

“-was given a direct order by the eldest Prince of the Western Kingdom. Now do what I _ordered_ you to do and without fail. Is that understood, _Captain_ Kurosaki?” He was tired of backtalk, of one of his father’s soldiers patronizing him and questioning him.

The sheer force of the Prince’s words. How sharp they were – it was enough to stop him in his tracks. Kurosaki hated it. He bowed his head, feeling his pride die slowly as he bent forward. “… Of course, My Prince.”

What was the point of dancing with Princess Ray? Was it just so he could have a moment to charm Zarc as she had? _How idiotic._ Kurosaki was making his way to the middle of the dance floor as the music ended and found the pair.

He was close. So ridiculously and dangerously close to Conqueror Zarc… He tapped her shoulder and Ray turned. “Your Highness, may I request a dance?”

Reiji watched from afar, seeing Kurosaki doing exactly as he said. It was… an odd thing. How quickly Zarc could have this calm and pleasurable expression to one of pure disdain. Maybe it was his imagination but his grip on Ray’s waist looked almost possessive now. Ray nodded and tapped Zarc’s shoulders and it took him a moment to back away. His hands were slow in leaving her.

The music started up again and Reiji didn’t bother keeping his attention of Ray anymore or even Kurosaki, but on Zarc. He didn’t approach him, keeping a comfortable distance and watched how Zarc’s eyes never strayed from Ray.

Hard and cold, fixated.

It… it wasn’t possible. But Reiji could recognize that expression, that faint glimmer.

Was Zarc the Conqueror… jealous?


	7. Chapter 7

It was an odd little scenario that Ray found herself in dancing with her new partner. She had seen him around before, royal processions and whatnot. She recalled him – the Captain of the Royal Guard… the name she couldn’t recall, but she had seen him around before. Handsome, that much was certain.

Quiet too. Aside from asking her to dance, he hadn’t spoken a word.

“Are you well, Captain?”

Kurosaki shifted his eyes to her, his gaze hardening. The one upside to his position; it afforded him the ability to be disinterested and have that be part of his demeanor. This wasn’t… how he thought to be spend the evening, of course he wasn’t well. “I’m fine, Your Highness.” A quick response, to the point.

Ray frowned.

“I only ask because you seem… disinterested.”

_You have literally no idea…_

“My apologies. I’m not sure what would be an appropriate conversation to have with Your Highness.” Nothing would’ve been appropriate and therefore conversation was pointless. He had no interest in dancing with her, hell – with _anyone_ at this entire spectacle the King put forth. His eyes went back to around the room as he spun Ray, finding the Prince and he sneered. It was all his doing that he was in this situation. And where was his attention to?

Kurosaki huffed. Most likely, he was staring off into the abyss with a blurry drunken vision. Well… at least he wasn’t holding another champagne glass.

Thankfully, the dance didn’t last long and he bowed to her. The least he could do was feign politeness. “Thank you for the da-”

Kurosaki hardly had the chance to finish before Ray was pulled away from him, immediately taking notice of Zarc who had whisked her away. She looked rather surprised by the impulsiveness, how rushed it was and how already he had her far. Well… it didn’t matter much to him.

Ray panted as Zarc spun her to him, their bodies pressed together and her face flushed. One moment she was with that Captain and suddenly, now back in Zarc’s arms. “Thought I’d save you from such stiff dancing.”

Once again, his words and smile and tone was nothing but charming and welcoming. She barely had a moment to recover from the previous dance and was already pulled into another.

“… ah, uh – I thank you, yes.” It took Ray a moment or two to gather her thoughts. “I hadn’t figured you to be so eager to dance with me.”

“Oh, nonsense.” She could feel his hand sneak around her, holding her body in place against his. This dance was nothing but him moving her – practically commanding her every move. Rather than leading her, Zarc was now dictating her movements. “I consider dancing with you to be the highlight of my night, Yuzu.”

She was taken by surprise. _Yuzu…?_ Where did he get that name from? It was so far and different from hers, a random name dropped from a hat. Was he still playing that ridiculous game? At this point, Ray wondered if he truly had no idea what her name was or if he did and this was some odd little game to toy with her. Whatever it was, Ray wasn’t sure if she should still be indulging such nonsense.

“Yuzu, huh?”

Zarc nodded. Evidently, he was still immersed in the game he created. “Something tells me that… you’re not sweet, not in the conventional manner that overwhelms but rather, enrichens.”

Ray wasn’t certain if that was meant to be taken as a compliment. He had done better before, meaning these weren’t practiced or something he had done on the regular. That made this experience even more ridiculous than she thought. “… I don’t know if comparing me to food is the best you can do.”

“Let me put it this way. Referring you to sugar means too much can make you sick and churn your stomach.” Ray had to hold back a snort – this was truly not the best kind of topic to be had on a dance floor. And he spoke so frankly too. “However, too much of a tart fruit won’t harm you… if anything, it makes your palate better.”

“You act like you’re going to consume me.”

Zarc tilted his head and gave her a teasing smile, leaning forward and whispering against her ear. “Not until you ask nicely, dear Princess.” A faint blush came upon her cheeks and she turned her head away. There was something indecent in his words and yet, she couldn’t quite figure it out – it would be too much, too embarrassing to ask what he meant. Zarc chuckled a bit and moved them both off the dance floor, allowing her to catch her breath. “My apologies, Princess. Perhaps I’ve gotten a bit ahead of myself… do you want a drink or something?”

Ray nodded. “Ah, yes.” He removed his hands from her and she was able to somewhat relax. “A few dances in a row can tire anyone out.”

“That last one looked particularly tiring.”

“Oh no, he was fine – just a tad bit stiff.”

Zarc had to suppress a laugh. It would be fitting for a military man to never relax. Especially considering since Conqueror Zarc was in a room full of high and mighty drunk nobility and royalty, how could any sort of military relax? Much less with his dragons at the gates. He’d be amazed if that man found it possible to lower his guard and enjoy the dance.

Of course, if he did, then it would just give him course to be annoyed all over again. It shouldn’t have bothered Zarc that someone else was dancing with her… They reached a table with drinks as Zarc poured her one and then himself. “Here’s to hoping a good stiff drink is better than any dance.”

“Cheers.” Ray smiled as their glasses clinked.

\---

Kurosaki wasn’t complaining that Zarc had stepped in and stolen the Princess away so abruptly. It wasn’t as though he was enjoying the dance with her or even _wanted_ to dance in the first place. However, the question remained of why the Prince had ordered him to do so in the first place. Was it to put on a show for him? No, if that were it – Prince Reiji would’ve kept his eyes on him.

But no.

No, the royal gaze was elsewhere. A complete mystery of what his drunken brain wanted then as an ultimate goal. Regardless, it was at least done with.

“My Prince, if I may-”

“Dance with her again.”

… at least he _thought_ it was done with. “Excuse me, but… why?”

Reiji simply put down the champagne glass on the table, growing tired of constantly being questioned. “When you give out orders _Captain_ , are they questioned? Do you require them to be questioned? Do you _need_ to explain-”

“You made your point, Your Highness.” He spoke through clenched teeth; the condescending attitude of the drunken Prince was working every single last nerve that he had. “I won’t question your… _authority_.” If there was ever a time it physically pained him to hold back his tongue and act like a loyal dog, it was now as the Prince mocked and berated him.

“Good. In fact, try to dance with her as much as you can.”

Kurosaki _loathed_ him. But he could nothing to contradict him or go against his wishes, at least not without good reason. Unfortunately for him, insubordination wasn’t a good enough reason to ignore his orders. He bowed his head, somehow feeling absolute pain coursing through his body. Drudging his way across the room was an even worse pain. He tried not to think about it, not about how once again he had to bow his head to the Princess and extend his hand toward her.

The deed needed to be done, as ordered by the Young _drunken_ Prince Reiji; and no matter how much he resisted, Kurosaki had to follow the orders given even if they were along the dumbest.

“Your Highness.” Kurosaki clicked his heels as he was in front of Ray and Zarc, bowing his head once more and literally felt his pride and dignity ascend from his body. “I would be honored if you would allow me to dance with you again.”

It only took a moment for him to glance away from the Princess, for his eyes to shift over to Zarc and a chill ran down his spine. The look he gave him before was annoyed at best, more like someone who wasn’t used to being opposed. Kurosaki was used to this kind of feeling though, encountering a dangerous foe right before battle. But that was on the battlefield.

This was a ballroom full of royalty and nobility; an arguably just as dangerous terrain.

Ray smiled; it was usually considered _rude_ for her to reject anyone asking for a dance. She handed her champagne glass back to Zarc. “I’ll be back.”

Zarc tried to force a smile. It didn’t escape Kurosaki’s notice how… off it appeared. “No worries. I’ll just save it for the next dance.”

“Actually, Your Highness,” Kurosaki stepped forward and took hold of Ray’s hands, pulling her closer to him. Ray nearly tripped from the force of sudden movement. Her only salvation of not completely falling was leaning against Kurosaki’s chest. “I would like to request the next dance as well.”

The faint blush on her cheeks was something Zarc hadn’t failed to notice, the forced smile slowly disappearing as she was whisked away back onto the dance floor. Zarc couldn’t help but stare again at the pair, his gold eyes never straying from them – no matter how far across the room they were.

Who was the military dog to constantly interfere?

To annoy and stand in his way?

Zarc huffed, immediately downing a champagne glass.

It was infuriating, watching them. From far away, they almost looked like an ideal. Fair and lovely Princess and the high ranking military dog of her father’s army, truly a romantic aspiration for the ideals of nobility. Laughable at best.

But it was ridiculous to be angry. It would only be a matter of time before he fell like the rest of them. How many of these dogs had he stepped over and fed to his dragons? How many of them laid down their arms and swore loyalty at the sight of him? This one would be no different.

\---

Even across the room, Kurosaki could feel eyes on him. That same annoyed glare hadn’t the same effect but now, it turned to malice. In any such situation, Kurosaki wouldn’t have stood for this kind of nonsense and have outright confronted him – dealt with the situation. But that would be counterproductive to the King’s wishes as well as whatever the orders the Prince gave him.

Hell, he wasn’t even the _reason_ for this. It was all because he kept dancing with the Princess. Why did the Prince order him to do this? It made no sense. Did he just want entertainment or something? No, that couldn’t have been it.

He’d have made him do it a lot sooner.

And it made for poor entertainment at best - annoying him and tiring out the Princess. Somehow, Prince Reiji hadn’t struck him as the pathetically petty type. There was some type of reason and rationale for him to do this. Somewhere in that alcoholic haze, there were cogs moving about to a destination and point to all this. It was evident that e wasn’t going to share though, the problem.

Though again, Reiji wasn’t looking at him or his sister. But elsewhere.

Where the hell was he looking?

He turned Ray around, trying to follow Reiji’s stare and logically, it was to… wait, why him?

Why Zarc?

“I don’t recall you attending these events before, Captain. Are you normally allowed to?”

Ray’s question caught him off guard and he switched back to her. He was dancing with the Princess, right. That’s what he was doing. Not wondering why her brother was staring at the guy who was trying to murder him with his eyes across the room. A weird web he’d been caught in the middle of. “Ah, no. Prince Reiji invited me. I suppose he wanted company.”

She laughed. “Right, that’s why you’re dancing with _me_.”

_Only because he told me… to._

It was like a light from above had finally brightened up his vision, clearing it in a way. Reiji only told him to do this after Zarc arrived and had a few dances with her. In fact, Reiji was mumbling to himself before he ordered him to do this idiocy. Was… was he gauging Zarc’s reaction?

Testing a theory by using him a guinea pig?

“… I suppose company is company, Your Highness.” He was hardly paying attention to her anymore. Now that he realized what was happening, it was like he could see what the cogs in Reiji’s head were. He wanted to see Zarc’s reaction to the Princess dancing with others?

It was…!

No! It wasn’t annoyance!

It was jealousy and rage and Kurosaki was ready to burst into laughter right then and there. Oh, if he could declare right now that he had nothing to be jealous over and had _no_ interest in the Princess in any capacity… to what end though?

What was the Prince planning? And would it have killed him to have explained it before ordering him around like a slave?

_Drunken brat…!_

\---

Reiji hadn’t moved much from his position by the table and there wasn’t much of a point to. From his view, he had a perfect spot to watch the show unfold in front of him. Like an opera, the moment Kurosaki had taken his sister away from Zarc, he became a target. The most passive aggressive tactic of Ray being torn away from Kurosaki and back into Zarc’s arms.

It was… slightly subtle, at first.

But the more Kurosaki took her away and the longer the duration became, the more insistent Zarc was to dance with her or to whisk her away. It was like watching children fight over a toy they both refused to share.

Reiji couldn’t help but laugh, it was honestly a fun little show.

But sadly, he probably couldn’t keep it up. No, everyone was having their breaking point and he didn’t want to push this too far. As soon as Kurosaki made eye contact with him, Reiji waved and motioned for him to come back. Finally, he would end the little show. Fun while it lasted but he got what he needed.

“You look much less angry. Did you enjoy dancing with my sister?”

Kurosaki wasn’t sure how to answer him. Was he meant to answer honestly in the sense that he figured out what Reiji wanted and that he was strung out like an experiment? Or _honestly_ in the sense of playing puppet? He didn’t know which one was the one he was supposed to give, and the uneasiness was worse. “… it could’ve been worse.”

Reiji snorted; that answer satisfied him enough. He didn’t really care if Kurosaki liked dancing with her. It wouldn’t have surprised him. Everyone loved Ray and was enchanted by her. Reiji patted Kurosaki’s shoulder, handing him a champagne glass. “You did well, thank you. Now, if you’ll excuse me…”

Now it was his own turn to see his sister, finding her sneaking outside to the balcony.

Ray was leaning over the balcony, her legs tired and ready to collapse. This had to break any previous record she had of how many dances she had with the same partners. Normally, it was at most three with the same person. Zarc was strange enough but with the Captain of the Royal Guard constantly asking for her hand… it was kind of funny being fought over by handsome men but at the same time, so tiring. She was ready to call it a night and just go to bed until a glass was hanging in front of her. “You’re… really persistent, aren’t you?” She spoke up, expecting to see Zarc or Kurosaki out of the corner of her eye.

She turned and gasped. To her utter surprise, it was just Reiji. He didn’t look nearly as tired as she did. Where was he the majority of the night?

Was he even there?

“Persistent?”

“Oh no, my bad. I thought you were someone else.”

“No, no. No one to sweep you off your feet, just me.” Reiji chuckled. “Figured some water would do you better than alcohol.” Seeing her drink it without restraint, it was the smart choice and he chuckled. “You look like you’re having a blast out there. Charming Zarc as Father wanted.” Ray nodded, an uneasy feeling building up in the pit of her stomach. Reiji wanting to talk to her? And giving her water? Being a nice and considerate brother was not something he had done in years but then again, she hadn’t been good to him in years either. This was almost a good moment.

It didn’t feel normal.

“Well, that’s what I’m supposed to be doing.”

An easy response.

“You know, I didn’t know you liked dancing so much. I don’t, ordinarily. I avoid it if I can. Obviously…” Reiji was rambling a bit and Ray could almost laugh in disbelief. She was almost certain he’d been drinking the whole night. He was still somewhat on his feet, but he definitely was much more talkative. He had to be drunk. “How about a friendly dance? I think I can manage at least one. That is, as long as I don’t have to fight anyone.”

“You’re… wait, you _want_ to dance?”

Reiji nodded.

“Why?”

“I figure it’s easier this way.”

He offered out his hand and Ray was still suspicious. What did he mean by… easier? It was a bit weird but again, he was probably drunk. But still… it was a chance of normalcy and they were so rare that Ray couldn’t help but knock her paranoia away and take his hand.

As he was leading her out of the balcony, they were stopped and immediately Ray was under suspicion again.

“You must be Conqueror Zarc!” Reiji said, bowing his head slightly to him. “Good evening, I’m Prince Reiji Akaba. The little brother of the woman you’ve been dancing with all night.”

When… when was he good at introductions?

It was like a giant relief off of Zarc’s shoulders. It wasn’t someone else having to annoy him for the night. It was evident by the glasses, he was one of the people in the portraits. “Ah, yea. You… uh, thanks for letting me borrow your clothes.”

“You never asked for them but you’re welcome. You can keep them, it’s fine.”

Ray pulled on Reiji’s hand, trying to get him to reign in his rudeness. He winced noticeably and Zarc tried to hold back a chuckle. It was… oddly amusing, seeing the Princess have frustration on her face. Though he could see what the King meant by his children not being ideal. The Prince seemed like that.

“It seems I’m in the way of your family dance. How rude!” Zarc made an extravagant bow before taking Ray’s free hand and placing a kiss upon on it. “I do not think I’ll see you again for the night, dear Princess Serena.”

Reiji stared at him with such confusion; had he misheard, or did he just call Ray by the completely wrong name? Great, he was a type of Casanova who couldn’t keep the names of the women he’d been with straight. He glanced over at Ray who only shook her head, looking immensely amused. It didn’t help his confusion. “Alright, where’d you get that? You are so off base.”

Zarc released her hand, his fingers itching to take it back and keep her close for the night. But no… that would be foolish. “Because like the moon, you keep slipping away from me.”

“Ah, but I’ll see you again. You needn’t worry.”

A slight sparkle in his eyes, it was like watching a predator ensnaring their prey. “The moon comes nightly, so I have no worries.”

“Then you shall see me again, Conqueror Zarc.” Ray giggled as Zarc bowed to her again and stepped aside, allowing from her and a rather lost Reiji to move past him and begin their dance. “… Reiji, I-I just want to say… thanks for wanting to dance with me. I don’t think we’ve done this for a while.”

Reiji scrunched his nose in thought. “I think… I believe the last time we danced together, I was eleven and you were angry that I bruised your feet.”

“You’re doing good though!”

“Give it a few minutes.”

“Reiji!” Ray laughed, smacking his shoulder playfully.

It was almost unreal. They were getting along and just… Ray didn’t even know what to make of it. It was like he should be drunk more often but that would be horrendous. In a way, it saddened her. The only way he was a bit cheerful to her was when he was impaired and not in full control of himself. Maybe… maybe this could be the start of a new beginning between them.

“So… earlier, with Zarc, uh… stupid question but why was he calling you by the wrong name?”

“Oh,” Ray sighed in exasperation, “I think he forgot my name to be honest. Oh, but he’s been trying to _guess_ it.”

“Guess it?”

“Yea, that was his fourth attempt. He just got further and further and it’s kinda funny. In an it’s-so-ridiculous-that-I-forget-to-be-mad, kinda way.”

Reiji nodded, taking Ray further and further away from the dance floor. “You enjoy his company? He seemed well enough.”

“He’s… He’s nice. I just expected from the rumors of how sinister and malicious he can be, I expected… I don’t know, the devil. A literal demon.”

“Don’t tell me you’re disappointed he’s not someone with an eye patch and scars all over his body.”

“Oh god no.” She shuddered. “No, no. I just… he’s a little different than I thought. Though I don’t think he’s gonna guess five different names for you and-” Ray stopped in mid-sentence, remembering how he made an inappropriate joke toward her and she blushed. She hadn’t even known what the joke was, she had been too ashamed to ask what he meant. She shook her head, not wanting to explain to Reiji her embarrassment.

It didn’t escape his notice. She was blushing, about Zarc he assumed. Zarc was taken by her, that much was obvious. Ray maybe liked him? She wasn’t annoyed by him, she would’ve said so.

“But ultimately, I liked him. I could see how father was in a good mood after speaking to him.” Reiji couldn’t recall her speaking fondly about another man in a while. Most had some kind of irredeemable fault she needed to constantly point out, at least the suitors he asked her about. “I preferred dancing to him rather than that Captain. Oh _god_ , was he stiff! And really dull – I can’t imagine why he kept wanting to dance with me.”

“Because I asked him too.”

“Why…?” Ray was unsure if she wanted to hear this explanation or if she would even get one. Normally, Reiji had some kind of complicated reasoning for everything he did and seldom liked to explain.

“I thought Zarc liked you and wanted to see his reaction. I’m fairly certain he’s interested in you. Ray, you should marry him.”

… never before had Reiji been _so_ blunt with her and for the first time, Ray had wished he lied to just skirted around her question. Almost in a slow trance, Ray removed her hands from him and pushed him away. She needed a moment. That’s all. Just a moment away from him and the dance floor and-!

He spent the whole night toying with her!

All because of another goddamn proposal!

She hadn’t realized how far she had gotten from the party before she felt her arm being pulled. “Ray, stop!”

She was beyond angry. “Why are you so _obsessed_ with me getting married?!”

“Don’t you want to?”

“No! Yes, I- I don’t know! Stop pestering me! You get married if you’re obsessed with it!”

Reiji groaned, releasing her arm. She was always so stubborn. But tonight, he was beyond keeping quiet and passive. “ _My hand_ isn’t the one on the line, Ray! Yours is! You’re the oldest and it was get married or take the throne! Decide already!”

Her hands gripped onto her hair, taking fast and shallow breaths. Reiji was trying on her nerves, managing to get on every single last one. “Stop pressuring me! I’ll decide when I’m ready!”

“Of _course_ you will! What a classic ‘Ray’ move!” Reiji laughed. It was like everything was flowing out. The words he always wanted to say versus what he could say were always separated but tonight, not anymore. They all flowed together. “You never want to decide. No, you want someone else to choose and decide or push it away and think you never have to do anything and that Father will cover for you. Hell, I’d almost want you to take the throne, so you can be crawling and crying to me to take charge because you can’t decide what to do. And then you’ll cry and tell Father that’s never what you wanted in the first place and that you change your mind yet _again!_ ”

Her chest was becoming heavy with Reiji’s biting words.

He was going to fling it in her face yet again how smart he was and how she paled in comparison. That’s all this ever was. That’s what these arguments always boiled down to. How much smarter he was and how it made no sense for her to have all the responsibility.

“It’s not _your_ place to decide, Reiji! It’s mine! The throne and marriage are all _my_ decisions, you’re not policing my life! Take something for yourself if you want it so bad instead of going after everything that’s mine!”

“That’s such a child thought. Though I can’t expect anything else. All you’re going to do after this is go crying to Father that I yelled at you again and made you decide. Newsflash Ray, that’s going to get **_any_ ** better if you accept the throne! I’m doing you a giant favor-”

“You’re doing yourself a favor!” She couldn’t take it, not anymore, not with the tears running down her cheeks. Not with how red both their faces were becoming. They were irate and irrational, and nothing was going to stop. One of them was about to crack.

“So what if I am? I can _handle_ pressure! That’s why Father tells me laws and dealings and asks _me_ for advice rather than you – because he doesn’t-!”

“Father doesn’t even like you! He doesn’t give a fuck about you and he never has!” Ray was the first to crack. “You’re not going to be King – _nothing_ about this was for you! God, how smart can you be if you can’t figure that out! Of course he asks you, you’re _smart_! But if you were so fucking _smart_ Reiji or _competent_ , you’d be the Heir. Not me. You’re always gonna be the pathetic awkward boy stuck in the corner in my shadow because Father doesn’t care about you!” The moment the words left her, she immediately covered her mouth and her eyes went wide – horrified by Reiji’s face and utter silence.

There was something both of them knew and had known since they were young. It was never subtle how their father preferred Ray and how Reiji always chased after him. They both knew this. But if they never said it outloud, then… then it wasn’t true.

But with Ray saying it, _finally_ saying it – it was years of denial stabbing his chest. The sudden realization, the fact that he couldn’t refute her words…. She was right. Ray won the argument.

“… you’re right.” His voice was quiet and eyes suddenly distant.

“Reiji, no – wait, I… I didn’t mean…” A worse lie. Ray meant what she said. She _wanted_ to hurt him, wanted to make him feel small and put him in his place. She became so frustrated with him and his constant beratement that… she wanted to take it all back.

“Good night, Ray…” Reiji had lost the argument and worse yet, was swallowing every single last word she spat at him as he walked away and left her there in the hallway. His legs were wobbly, shaking.

He always knew their father didn’t care.

_No, no – he does… no, he’s not just favoring Ray. No, he… always has._

The years of mental gymnastics, of convincing himself that it wasn’t Ray being handed things, it was… it was him needing to learn the hard way. She was the eldest, of course she’d get what she wanted. But he was smart and useful and that’s… that was his worth.

That was all his worth ever amounted to.

His immense intelligence.

Reiji didn’t know what room he wandered into before his legs inevitably caved under him and he sank down to his knees and vomited. It was his stomach heaving from the alcohol, his eyes growing heavy and his vision failing him – even worse as he removed his glasses. His body ached, and it wasn’t normal. He was… he couldn’t deny it.

That talk he overheard in the throne room between Leo and Ray. It was exactly what he heard, no matter how he tried to dance around it. This was the reality he was in. And he was trapped by his own doing. There was nothing he could really do to get out of it.

Ray would get married if _she_ wanted to marry the suitor and that could happen at anytime while the position of heir was dangled in front of him until it was all in Ray’s hands and he would simply be the spare and the one to help. That’s all he could do. Never have his own ambitions or wants or needs or anything but just.

Be ignored.


	8. Chapter 8

The party had slowed to a drag. It was already one – having to spend much of the night having to either babysit a drunken, irritated Prince or dance with the spoiled Princess. But now as there was no Prince ordering him about or a Princess to dance with, Kurosaki was ready to call it quits and retire for the evening. The best decision to make before something inevitably stopped him. He was leaving the ballroom, not attract any sort of attention to himself as much possible and return to the guard corridors.

“Oh, excuse me!”

Or so, was his plan.

Kurosaki turned, seeing a noblewoman making her way toward him. Young and bright-eyed, she looked familiar. But then again, all the faces started to look the same after a while. If she wasn’t part of the immediate family, he had no interest in knowing who she was. Nevertheless, he bowed his head. She was of some kind of rank and he needed to show respect. “Is there something you need, My Lady?”

She nodded. Her hands were fiddling with the decorative pink ribbon at her waist. “I’m… I’m a bit ashamed to admit it, but I’m completely lost. Can you direct me to the entrance, please?”

It was odd to him. She didn’t have the mannerism of nobility, of simply ordering him to direct her but her tone suggested more like she was asking him for a favor. He’d been so used to hearing orders barked at him all evening that this was a welcomed change from whoever this woman was. “Yes, of course.” And this was an excuse to leave the party with no suspicions whatsoever. Escorting a noblewoman to her coach and then promptly return to his quarters was a perfect getaway plan.

Her smile was bright, the enthusiasm matching her blue eyes. Kurosaki couldn’t quite figure it out. Perhaps she was _that_ happy to finally have a chance of freedom, something he could relate to. “Thank you! To be honest, it was getting stuffy in there.”

 _Damn it,_ Kurosaki stiffened – she was one for small talk.

“I suppose it’s possible for stuffiness when there are too many people in one room.”

“Ah, that and… I don’t know, these kinds of events tire me out. They’re usually pretty boring.” Kurosaki merely nodded, not knowing what to say to this woman other than how much he agreed even though this was his first actual ball he ever attended instead of just surveying. He was hardly listening, she must’ve been gossiping. He simply made a grunt or nodded to show he was slightly paying attention to key words. “… and the King entering with Conqueror Zarc!”

Now he paid attention.

“Yes, that was… quite enthralling.” The Zarc matter wasn’t something he was ready and willing to discuss with a woman who couldn’t even find the entrance by herself. Maybe if he kept his answers short and minimal – she’d go back to talking about other details.

“I was quite surprised to see him dance so much with the Princess. Do you think that’s the King’s plan in inviting Conqueror Zarc? To form some kind of alliance?”

Kurosaki turned his head, staring at her for a brief moment and watched as she put her hand to her chin – almost looking lost in thought. It was like she wasn’t even talking to him but rather to herself, talking aloud in a way as to sort her thoughts. He wouldn’t be surprised if that was the plan though he didn’t imagine the King to sell off his eldest child and only daughter to a man with an infamous reputation.

He’d have done so already if he were. Or maybe he was waiting for the highest bidder.

Kurosaki shook his head. He shouldn’t be giving so much thought to the words of a noblewoman. Instead, he needed to go back to his original plan of tuning her out. “I’m… I’m not sure this is an appropriate topic for a lady of your stature.”

The woman pouted and tilted her head downward, attempting to conceal a light blush as she mumbled an apology.

As they passed the end of the hall, Kurosaki stumbled upon a strange noise. Almost like someone choking. “Stay back!” He pushed the woman behind him and ran up to the door, running on pure instinct and kicked down the door. He expected to see someone crumbling on the floor in agony from poison or a mortal wound or anything of serious peril. But no, instead he was staring at Prince Reiji.

The proud Prince who was barking orders at him earlier and belittling him, putting him in his place. Now on his knees and vomiting on the carpet – he was poisoned alright, alcohol had that effect on people. Clearly the Prince had consumed too much. Kurosaki grimaced and turned around, seeing the horrified expression on the woman. “Is he-?!”

“He’s fine.” He quickly cut her off, placing a hand on her shoulder and moving her away from the door. “Please excuse me, My Lady. I have matters to attend to.” He looked around and thankfully saw another patrol guard and motioned for him to approach – handing the woman off to him as he ordered him to escort her to her coach.

The woman looked so terrified and worried for the inebriated Prince. As entertaining as it would’ve been for the Prince to have an audience in such a disgraceful moment, the last thing he wanted to do was attract a crowd and be involved in a squabble. No, a silent victory was best in this situation. Kurosaki turned back, going back to the room and slowly closed the door behind him. The Prince had stopped vomiting but there he was, still crouched on the floor and mumbling under his breath. It was like he didn’t even see him.

“… -costs of war negatively impacts growth of infrastructure and the risks don’t outweigh…” The rampant mumbling, it was hard to make out.

Kurosaki raised a brow, slowly approaching him as he crouched down to his level. “… Your Highness?”

“We can’t sustain ourselves.”

It was the first clear sentence he said.

Kurosaki nodded, chalking it up to a drunken stupor. “That’s right, Your Highness. You can’t sustain yourself on alcohol, _exactly_ what I was telling you earlier.” At simply laying his hand on Reiji’s shoulder, immediately – he jerked and twisted away from him.

“No!”

He was frustrated. But so was he and out of the two, he was the _sober_ one! “Look – I don’t care what you want. If you want to lie in a pool of your own vomit, go ahead. But don’t-”

“You don’t get it! None of you do!” His eyes were red, and his face was flushed. Kurosaki merely rolled his eyes; the Prince wasn’t in his right mind. “You’re just another cog in the war machine of my father! This _kingdom_ can’t survive! Our wars… it’ll eat us.”

“Only if we lose, Your Highness.” His tone was bored, disinterested at best. Where did this come from?

Reiji didn’t take that as an acceptable answer, sitting up having his eyes downcast – lost in thought. It was like Kurosaki was watching himself evaporate before the Prince. “We are running out of money to flush into these wars – eventually we’ll be forced to starve our people and it’ll be down to them or us that is if we survive an uprising and even if we do win…” His ramblings continued.

Why… why was he thinking so much about this?

But still… clearly, he wanted to talk about this.

“Fine, My Prince. How would _you_ fix this?”

He couldn’t wait to hear what the genius mind of a drunken Prince could come up with. Probably something outlandish and expensive, something taking years to accomplish rather than immediate and solid action. He watched the Prince’s eyes go from hazy and tired to frantic, darting around as though it were literally following the connecting web of thoughts in his mind. Kurosaki wondered if this was what the genius Prince had always looked like in the moments of his great thinking. Was this who the court had praised as the smartest mind? He merely sighed.

Reiji reached out to a table next to him, using it as support to stand back up on his shaky legs. His eyes were no longer frantic, almost as though he found his answer to the difficult riddle he was tasked with.

“We… I…”

He rolled his eyes at the young Prince and stood back up to his feet. This was such a waste of time. “Come on, Your Highness.” There was no sense of care but rather annoyance in his voice as he held out his hand for the Prince to take. “I’ll take you back to your room and-”

“Kill the king.”

Kurosaki’s heart stopped. Did… did he hear him right?

“My… Prince?”

Reiji nodded. “To stop this… you get rid of the source… the problem is the king. There can be no stability if there’s no real change – with him at the helm, we’re doomed to chaos. We can’t sustain under him.”

The shock on his face was blatant. Kurosaki couldn’t believe his ears; the Prince… the spoiled, drunken Prince had suggested to kill the king. That… that was his solution. The brilliant Prince… he knew.

He didn’t know how to react aside from his startled stance and silence. Reiji pushed his hand up his bangs, groaning. “I… I need to go.” He tried to run past Kurosaki but instead was held back by his arm.

“No, wait! My Prince, please.” For once, it didn’t feel like acid running down his throat to use the proper title. “I agree – I agree wholeheartedly, don’t go.” It felt like the world had been lifted off his shoulders at being able to freely speak. For the young Prince to have such a revolutionary ideal… he must’ve thought the same.

He had to.

Reiji’s eyes were merely wide, frightened and horrified. Though whether it was by his own words or the Captain’s, he was uncertain. Instead, Kurosaki’s grip weakened, and Reiji pulled himself away. He stumbled out of the room and left Kurosaki standing there in a surprised stupor.

He needed to talk to Prince Reiji again. Needed to know if the alcohol gave him the idea or the courage to speak.

\--- 

_“So, can we attack already?”_

“No, you can’t. Venom, I’ve told you already. _Patience_. If you want destruction so badly, just go to a forest and clear some trees. Make a new road for all I care.” Zarc sipped from his champagne glass and listened to his dragon whine. Rebellion had fallen asleep, curled up at his feet while Venom was growing restless and slithering around the vast garden.

He left the party a while ago, merely sitting around. Standing around and listening to everyone gossip about him, all eyes and attention upon him only suited him under his own terms. Right now, the King paraded him around like he was a prize. Conqueror Zarc, an ally?!

That was on all their minds.

Zarc sighed.

_“This king better be amazing… It’d be nice if we were given a snack to at least sustain ourselves.”_

“A snack?” Zarc pondered for a moment. It was more restless whining and he shouldn’t have entertained it. But the thought of directing Venom to that stiff military man and watching as he was torn apart and hearing his cries of agony… that put a smile on his face.

He shouldn’t be considering this.

But the thought of that blood-soaked uniform being tossed aside and no one standing openly defying him as much as he did – was a delicious thought. Plus, the absolute power to demonstrate to that Princess why she should surrender to him; Zarc shook his head and downed the rest of the champagne glass.

He didn’t need to be thinking about her. He had already wasted much of the night gawking over her and her eyes, being swayed by her tempting tone and flushed cheeks. The Princess would serve him well for the time being – merely playing the game of company before he destroyed her and her family and everything around her. She’d be no different than the rest of them. For now, he thought of her as an appetizer before being presented with the main course.

His own snack, so to speak.

Venom began to growl; his slithering had slowed down. Zarc chalked it up to him seeing a wild animal. There were probably rabbits or squirrels running about, and he had grown bored, wanting something to mangle as he told him before not to attack anything. _Whatever gives him fulfillment…_ Zarc thought. He tensed for a moment at hearing faint sobs.

Oh?

He pushed himself up and stepped over Rebellion slowly as not to awaken him and held his hand out to Venom, a clear sign for him to stay put as he walked toward the sobbing, growing stronger. Maybe that’s what he was growling at and calling attention to. Some drunken party guest had stumbled into the garden or something like that and was having some drama – well, it wasn’t an actual party without that. Maybe he’d get a show and watch someone else wallow in misery.

As he pushed aside a shrub, he saw a woman there. Zarc gasped, not expecting _this_ woman of all people to be out back and bawling. It… it disturbed him. What though, he didn’t quite understand. Even so, he gulped away the lump in his throat and reached his hand out. “Princess?”

At the sudden new voice pulling her out of thoughts, Ray turned around and screamed. Zarc’s eyes grew wide as he heard the heavy rustling of the trees. Immediately, he jumped in front of her – hiding her body behind his back as the rustling grew into destruction of the shrubbery and instantly, there was a dragon in front of them.

“Venom! Don’t!” Zarc bellowed out, holding his hand out as his dragon growled ferociously. The dragon bumped Zarc with his head and Zarc felt her hands tighten on his coat. “Stay behind me, Princess.”

“What is that?!” Her voice was scared, and she shrieked again, hearing the dragon growl and push against Zarc. This must’ve been one of his beasts of legends, how he broke through castle walls and disrupted armies. A winged dark serpent with multiple mouths, all pointed at her and practically foaming at the mouth. And all that stood between her and certain death was the man who commanded him and she wasn’t so certain that Zarc wouldn’t be ripped apart along with her.

“… he’s harmless.”

The dragon roared again.

“Call him off or I’ll scream – _louder_ , for my guards!”

Her guards… he tsk’d, thinking of how quickly that Captain would come and rescue her, trying to gallantly fight off his dragons as though he were a dashing knight in shining armor in an exaggerated children’s tale. As much as he would’ve loved to have the pleasure of seeing his dragon bite off the heads of those guards…  he wanted to prolong this moment. And having her cling onto him, feeling her shaking body pressed against his – it somehow calmed him. Zarc lifted his hand, stroking the bridge of Venom’s nose. “Hush now… this isn’t the time.” His voice was soft and soothing as both hands were petting him, the dragon settling and slithering down to his feet.

Ray peaked out from behind him, her hands tightly grasping onto his upper arm as she snuck in a glance at the dragon.

It… it was rather hideous up close, a fright indeed.

But it was strange how it seemed calm to her, how she could almost tell that. Even worse so, when the dragon’s eyes fell on her – how that mood suddenly changed to irritation. It wasn’t like she could read the expression or anything, no – it looked angry no matter what angle she saw it from. Angry and vicious but… it was just a feeling.

“See, sweet as can be.” Zarc removed his hands, the dragon began to slither back – its growls low, as though giving off a warning but eventually simmered down. “Forgive me, Princess.” Zarc turned around, presenting another outlandish bow as he was released from her worried grip. “it seems my night is brightened by the moon’s return, I-” His eyebrows furrowed as he noticed her haggard appearance.

Her eyes were red and puffy.

Had something…? It was more than his dragon scaring her,

She was crying, of course.

Was it right to ask? Did he care?

He cleared his throat, backing up slightly and a slight uncomfortable feeling filling his gut. “…. I didn’t mean to startle you, Princess. Are you alright?”

Ray frowned, rubbing her forearms from the cold and her own nervousness. She had been seen in such a weak moment by the flirting warlord. As embarrassed as she wanted to be, it didn’t matter. The argument with Reiji was still fresh in her mind. The horrified realization of the truth in his eyes and how she could feel the pain he felt at the dagger she had stabbed into his heart – she hurt him in the worst way and there was no going back.

It wasn’t something she could easily apologize for.

Her shoulders shook, and it felt like an overflow and she stepped forward, burying her face into Zarc’s shoulder as she renewed her sobs. Ray just… she was not well, and the question had made her snap.

Zarc nearly jumped at her sudden movement, his heart racing rapidly from her actions. For the first time in many months, he had been brought to a pause. No snide quips or inappropriate gestures of any kind had come to mind. Instead, his head was filled with a singular thought and purpose; to stop her crying.

“… Princess, may I ask?” Her hands gripped tightly on his tear stained shoulder and he heard her sniffling, seeing her head shake in protest to his question. Zarc grimaced, merely raising his hand and taking so another pause. Earlier on the dance floor, he didn’t hesitate to place his hand on her lower back and instantly draw her to him. He had no such qualms to have her body pressed to him hours ago.

But now… now it was…

It seemed there was no true way to purge himself of all human emotions – there was always a trace. And right now, the empathy and awkwardness he felt toward her, and this situation were overwhelming.

He put his hand back down at the side and cleared his throat, loudly. “Ah, well… I didn’t know it was customary for royalty to throw themselves on complete strangers in a moment of emotional instability.” An awkward chuckle from him but all that earned him in terms of a response was her pushing against his chest, placing distance between them.

The Princess was a complete mess. Her makeup was half down her cheek and the lights of the ballroom were completely gone, nothing but the moonlight – pure nature lighting her face now. And Zarc still found himself oddly attracted to her.

“… don’t mock me.” Ray had meant for an authoritarian tone to be present in his voice and to retain a confidant stance. But it came out mostly in a choked sob and she wanted more so to crawl into a hole and not share her painful moment of shame. She turned her head away, wanting more than anything to leave the castle grounds and get lost somewhere in the city beyond – maybe go further than that and find a deep cave to hide in.

Ray heard a ruffling and shifting of clothing and mumbling from him before she noticed him waving a small cloth at her. “Dry your eyes, Princess. We can’t have you going back to the party looking as though I disgraced you.”

She tried not to think about the clothes he was wearing. That was surely where he got that from, one of the pockets. And he was wearing something of Reiji’s… any thought of her brother made her shake and she barely suppressed her sobs. Instead, she focused her attention elsewhere. The cheeky grin he offered her along with his flirty insinuation, that didn’t bring her to a state of ‘emotional instability’, as he called it. She scoffed and snatched the handkerchief away from him. “You don’t have the power to disgrace me.”

Zarc kept quiet, merely keeping a comfortable distance from her as he began to unbutton his coat, feeling it slide down his arms as he kept his gaze upon her. Ray’s breath hitched at his sudden action and he laughed. “Fear not, Princess.” He took a few, slow steps toward her and draped the coat over her shoulders. “There, now you won’t be shivering so badly.”

Was it so bad?

She hardly felt the cold, not in her current state of numbness.

“Thank you…”

“Think nothing of it. Though your appearance will need _some_ sort of explanation when you return to your party. I suppose my ‘disgracing you’ will have to do, however wildly untrue that is.”

“… I’m not much in a partying mood anymore.”

Her voice had become so soft. Before, she had responded to his flirtation blunders. Even as he went along and fumbled, she still met him at every turn. However, now her mood had taken a sour step back. She was more serious now, distracted maybe. The last time he saw her was her dancing with her brother and she had seemed in a good mood. Between then and her crying in the garden, something grave must’ve occurred and she wasn’t willing to talk about it. “… well, if that’s the case Princess – you should head off to bed. There’s no point in forcing yourself to entertain others.”

“But they’re my-”

“They’re not _your_ guests, they’re your Father’s.” He cut her off abruptly and took hold of her waist, pulling her close to him as he snapped his fingers. “The commitment isn’t the same.” His words and tone had become so serious that it momentarily stunned Ray. Though not enough to stop her attempts to wriggle away until she saw the same dragon from earlier slithering toward them. She made a small shriek, standing as close to Zarc as she could. “As I said, Princess – he’s harmless.”

“He doesn’t… _seem_ harmless.”

Venom growled again, nudging Zarc’s leg as he hopped atop him and held out his hand for her to take. “Come along, Princess.”

It had begun to bother her.

“… where?”

“To your room, of course. You’re under no obligation to stay and play pretend.”

The main responsibility she was tasked with by her father was to dance with Zarc and she had done just that. To get on his good side, to charm him. But taking him back to her room went beyond that scope and she hadn’t the proper set of skills to charm him in that regard. “I’m not…” She clutched tighter to the jacket thrown over shoulders.

“I’m not going to disgrace you tonight, Princess. Merely taking you back to your room.” His words caused a deep blush to mar her face. Zarc held back a laugh. “However, _if_ you desire me to-”

“Escorting is fine!” She blurted out, taking his hand and nearly falling over as Venom pushed her up and made her lose her balance. Luckily, Zarc had a strong grip and held her tightly. Now that she was properly adjusted, Zarc patted Venom’s back and suddenly they were lifted off the ground. Ray held onto Zarc as her breathing quickened, sheer shock running through her as Venom flew up high above the castle.

The view from this height… it was stunning.

How close to the heavens she could be, the quiet and serene cold air nipping at her. Wonder and amazement consumed her, she didn’t even attempt to hide it as she looked down and did her best to ignore the flip-flopping of her stomach.

Zarc was amazed as well, but for an entirely different reason. Flying was nothing special for him, it had lost all wonder from how much it occurred. But watching her face light up… that was a spectacle in of itself. He wanted to stay up longer, not paying mind to the cold air prickling at their skin and instead keep staring at her – even fly her further up and away, to show her real sights. To see the same sights as him. But sadly, Venom growled and made them both jump and become very aware of their placement. Zarc huffed. “Princess, which is your balcony? I can’t very well take you back to a random room.”

Ray was taken aback and nodded, pointing out a balcony on the north side of the castle and Venom flew down. The dragon seemed to be rather persnickety to her or maybe strangers in general. But it was such a thrill, the cold air and the wind in her hair and how her stomach practically fell back to her throat – it was all exhilarating. Venom stopped at a balcony and Zarc adjusted himself and Ray, placing her in his arms and lifting her up.

“Hey!”

“Forgive me, Princess. It’s the only way I can safely escort you.”

“… I thought you said he was harmless.”

“Yes, to me. I don’t think he’s warmed up to you yet.”

_“Zarc, stop using me to flirt or I’ll drop you both on the roof.”_

He snorted, jumping off of Venom’s back and landed on the balcony – wincing slightly at the added pressure to his feet. Oh, that did not go as well as he thought… “Not too late to invite me in, Princess.”

“Hm… I’ll decline.” She wriggled in his arms and he placed her down to her feet, merely giving a slight bow. “I can’t afford to be friendly to a man who doesn’t even know me by name. The _correct_ name.”

Zarc couldn’t hold back his smirk. “So if I knew your name, then you’d be friendly to me?”

“That’s a big _if_ , Conqueror Zarc.”

He stepped closer, his face close enough to hers where their noses nearly touched. Her breath hitched in her throat and it felt as though a large lump was stuck there. “Then I look forward to your change in attitude, my dear Princess Ray.” Zarc didn’t take that moment to approach further or relish in her surprise, instead he stepped back, jumping back onto his dragon and blew a kiss in her direction.

\---

The last time Asuka had visited the prisoner, she made an important discovery not in the manner she had expected. He hadn’t touched any of the food she left for him or taken the water. She originally thought him to be overly stubborn and proud. What use did a prisoner have for misplaced pride – especially when he was wasting away as he was.

But no, it was she who was to blame.

Her and all the other guards that were stationed at that prison shared the blame. It was only natural he mistrusted her so deeply. The other guards must’ve been cruel to him – after all, only the cruel and violent ones were assigned to this prison, the ones least likely to cooperate with others. None of the higher ranking military officials gave a care to how the prisoners were treated. They betrayed King and country so whatever treatment they were given, they deserved it for winding up there in the first place. Asuka could only imagine the ground glass in his food or unclean water given to him.

He was probably beaten and bruised on the daily and whatever dignity or pride that was left in him was a tiny amount. Perhaps that was the only thing keeping him alive. There was nothing else… she thought.

Asuka actually didn’t know much about the prisoner.

All she knew was that he tried to kill the king. She was curious as to how he came about that plan, if he acted alone or was the man to take the fall or what. But no, those were questions for another day.

For today, Asuka’s main goal was to get him to eat. And she finally learned how to accomplish that.

She took a deep breath and unlocked the cell door, seeing Kaito on his back and laying down on his pathetic excuse for a cot. “Morning, Kaito Tenjo.” Asuka said, closing the cell door behind her. She moved in as close as she could, plopping herself across from the cot and placed the basket in-between them. “I made us some porridge today. I personally prefer solid food, but I don’t think your stomach can _quite_ handle the impact yet.”

There was no movement from Kaito. She thought he must’ve been pretending to be asleep and he was a failure at it.

She opened up the basket, pulling out a tub filled with warm porridge and two bowls. “I’m not a big fan of sweets so it’s a bit plain, I hope you don’t mind. There is some honey.” She took out a ladle and poured out a good amount in each, pouring a few drops of honey in each bowl. “Please, eat up.”

Kaito turned his body as best he could, now laying on his side. He was staring curiously at the bowls placed in front of him. “… what makes you think I’ll eat two?”

“Oh, nothing of the sort.” Asuka kept pulling out materials from her basket. There were now two glasses of water and cut up bits of apples and bananas. “Here, I figured you’d appreciate more of a selection.”

Kaito stared at the food, wanting so badly to turn away and his stomach nearly roared in protest. Normally she had left it wrapped up and therefore made it slightly easier to resist. But right now, the aroma was filling his senses and it was near torture to resist. But still… how could he know any of them were safe? He reached out for a bowl and his hand twitched – which bowl was safe?

He pushed one away, toward her.

“Oh, for me then? Why, thank you. I didn’t expect you to be a gentleman and allow the lady to eat first.” Asuka teased, taking the bowl and mixing the honey before taking a few sips of it. She tried not to notice how much his eyes were upon her, taking note of her every sip and watching her reactions.

She needed to show that it was safe.

She took a few of the apple and banana bits, placing them in the porridge and mixing them in before taking some more bites. Asuka watched his fingers twitch again, this time going toward the untouched bowl. “… why are you here?”

“Believe it or not, Kaito Tenjo – I want to help you.”

“Why? I tried to kill your king.”

She put her bowl down and lifted his up, taking some of the fruit bits and mixing them in as well before taking up a spoonful toward his mouth. “I know, but… but you deserve kindness, regardless.” Asuka felt guilty in a way for helping him with ulterior motives. He didn’t need to be explained the scheme and his role in this plan. For now, all she wanted to do was help him – with all the sincerity she could muster. Kaito merely stared at her, taking a heavy gulp before lifting his head up and opening his mouth, allowing her to feed him. A stark contrast from before when she had forced him.

The first bit of food entering his mouth and it was the first bit of life she had seen in his eyes.


End file.
